World of Chaos
by Theraj the Troll King
Summary: Master Xehanort has returned to the shadows, and a new threat emerges in his place. The group known as Vanda will stop at nothing to bring a new order to the World. * Takes place shortly after KH:DDD as an alternate retelling of KHIII. It's also a slightly more mature take on the KHU and the characters wherein.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue.**

* * *

"A word to the _dangerously_ unwise, mi enemigo. Lying all twisted up like that ain't no good for your back."

"Oh, my God! Riku!" **Yuffie cried.**

_Stay... stay away._

**The ninja ran to his side as fast as her legs could carry her.**

"He's... **Riku coughed up a bit of blood. **-he's a monster."

"Don't talk."

"You have to g-"

"Shh..." **she silenced him with a finger to his lips.** "It's okay."

**The ninja chanted a healing spell under her breath. He would still need medical treatment, but at least he could rest for now.**

"You bastard... how could you do this to him!?"

"You'd be surprised how easy it is to hurt somebody if you're mad enough." **The giant in red answered coolly.**

"You didn't just 'hurt' him, you nearly killed him!"

"He should count himself lucky I didn't!" **he snarled.**

"Are you even hearing yourself!?"

"Oh, I'm hearin' myself just fine, babe. How 'bout you, huh? Seriously. What if he'd taken someone close to _you_?"

"I..."

"Look me in the eye and _tell_ me you wouldn't want revenge."

**Yuffie couldn't do it. She couldn't honestly say she wouldn't hate Riku if he'd taken someone she loved from from her.**

"That's what we _do_, Yuffie-baby. We avenge the people no one else will. Actually, that's been buggin' me for a while now... _Lea._"

"Hey, 'Shin-baby.' I should have know you'd hear me coming. I guess those nifty super-senses got an upgrade, huh?"

**Shin continued, ignoring the pyro's banter.**

"All the killin' you did, all the killin' you _tried_ to do to save your own _sorry_ ass, and you make friends with the guy who killed _yours_? A tiger that's lost it's teeth... the worst kind of _pussy._" **he spat.**

"Is _that_ what you think?" **Lea asked in an uncharacteristically icy tone.**

"I think if you gave a flyin' fuck about Roxas, _you'd_ be the one kicking this little bitch's narrow a-

***POW***

**A fire-powered punch knocked the giant off his feet.**

_How about that? I guess that training with Tifa's paying off!_

**Shin caught himself in mid air, and stood hovering above the ground.**

"Oh, man... You just bit off more than you can chew, _boy_."

"What can I say? I'm a glutton for punishment." **Lea shrugged.**

"That makes two of us!" **Yuffie appeared next to Lea in a puff of smoke.**

"Make that three!" **Tifa appeared in a flash of Light.**

"You cats just have your Hearts' set on a cosmic-scale curb-stompin', don't ya? Fine by me! I'll beat you at your own _game_! _COME ON_!"

* * *

**13 Days earlier...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter I: A New Enemy.**

* * *

**Radiant Garden**

* * *

**Sora, Donald and Goofy were making their way through Radiant Garden. Yen Sid had felt the presence of a powerful Darkness in the former Hollow Bastion, **** and immediately sent them to investigate. **

"Y'know, somethin' feels a little off." **Goofy mused.**

"Huh? What do you mean?" **Sora asked him.**

"We haven't seen any Heartless since we got here."

"Hey, yeah! I wonder what's up?"

**The trio of warriors had been in town for roughly ten minutes. ****Usually, a swarm of Heartless would have been upon them in less than one.**

"Aw, you two are just bein' pawanoid!" **Donald grumbled.**

"Yeah, maybe you're right..."

***Thuk* A bluish-silver sword came out of the blue, piercing the ground near Sora's feet.**

"What the!?"

**The trio drew their weapons and looked around for the enemy.**

"'Lower thy guard and thou alloweth thine enemy in.' That is a _basic_ rule of battle, Keyblade Master." **A booming voice called down to Sora.**

**They looked up to a nearby antenna tower and found the foe they'd been searching for. A giant of a man, covered from head to toe in pitch-black armor.**

**A cold wind suddenly blew as if to herald his appearance, and the tattered cape around his shoulders flapped like the wing of a raven.**

"Who are _you_!?"

**The figure reached for his sword and it returned to his hand as quickly as he'd sent it.**

"I am Culex, the Dark Knight of Vanda. You are 'Sora', I gather?"

"So what if I am?"

"How disappointing... I expect a warrior and I find a fool."

"Those are some big words! Why not back 'em with actions?"

"Yeah! Ya big palooka!" **Donald added.**

"Unfortunately, I have a far worthier foe to attend to. Believe me when I say that I regret that I have not the time to spar with you. However, if it is battle you seek..."

**Suddenly, a**** Corridor of Darkness appeared directly behind Culex and from it's depths emerged a woman with short, white hair and pointy ears. She appeared to be standing on a floating staff.**

"Guess who?"** She whispered seductively, as she covered his eyes.**

"Charybdis... your timing is impeccable, as always."

"It's a gift."

"One of many to be sure." **he mused.**

"Why, Culex... If I didn't know better, I'd say you were flirting with me."

"I trust you have dealt with the soldier?" **he asked.**

"That I have."

"Then, as the leader of this mission, I offer a reward: _Sora_ is all yours, my dear."

**Sora and his friends couldn't quite make out what they were saying, but those two appeared to be allies.**

"Aw, you shouldn't have..." **Charybdis did a flipping jump off her staff, and landed a few feet in front of Sora, her back turned to him.**

_Aren't her legs cold in- !?_

"Enjoy your battle, brave leader." **She blew him a kiss for good luck. She never left her comrades without a proper farewell.**

"...and you as well." **With that, Culex vanished into his own portal of darkness.**

"Uh..." **Now that Sora had a gook look at her, he could see her outfit was more than a little skimpy. More than a _lot _skimpy. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The outfit she wore didn't just show off her legs, it showed off her whole butt!**

_Did... did she forget the rest of her clothes? _

**The woman twirled around and greeted her new playmates.**

"Hello there, boys. It looks like I'll be your opponent this time. I hope you don't mind."

"Uh..."

"What's the matter, sweetie? Never seen a pretty lady before?" **Char cooed.**

**She wasn't just pretty, she was beautiful. Gorgeous, even. Her skin was fair and smoother than silk, with not the slightest imperfection. Her feathery, platinum hair was just as flawless. Not one loose hair or split end.**

**Her eyes, however were her most striking feature. They were red like rubies and danced with a sense of playfulness. She seemed to be the type who always smiled with her eyes, whether not or not there was a smile on her face. **

**Sora had actually seen quite a few beautiful women in his adventures, but none dressed like _this_. **

**The shimmering emerald outfit she wore ****looked sort of like the one-piece swimsuits from his school, but much, _much _more revealing, and the front of it was just as revealing as the back.**

**The neckline was extremely wide, revealing enough of her enormous breasts that it barely covered her nipples, and dipped not _to _her navel, but several inches below it.**

**Not only did she look amazing, she smelled it, too. That perfume she wore was like... eating sea-salt ice cream while laying on the beach on a hot, windy day. He didn't know else to describe it.**

**Now his face was getting so hot it was making him a little dizzy.**

"Well, now... is that a disapproving stare? Or do you _like _what you see?" **She put her arms behind her head and wiggled her hips for emphasis.**

**He couldn't deny it, she was _hot. Too _hot. She was making _him_ hot. He could feel the heat in his face start to spread all over. **

_Think of Kairi, think of Kairi, think of Kairi, think of Kairi, think of Kairi, think of Kairi, think of Kairi..._

**Now the image of Kairi doing that sexy little dance ****in a pink version of Charybdis's outfit flowed into his mind. **

_Oh, boy..._

"This ain't good! Uh, ya think maybe you could magic up a cold shower fer him, Donald? Donald?"

_Think of Daisy, think of Daisy, think of Daisy, think of Daisy, think of Daisy, think of Daisy, think of Daisy.._. **Donald, unfortunately, was just as captivated by their foe as Sora.**

"Gawrsh, we're in trouble..."

**Charybdis giggled.**

"Oh, that's right... silly me, I forget to introduce myself." **She took a bow, giving him a good look at her ample cleavage, but kept her head up so she and Sora saw** **eye-to-eye. Though he was having some difficulty doing so.**

"I'm Viridis Charybdis, the Dark Mage of Vanda_. _It's a _pleasure."_

"Uh... y-yeah. Nice to-" _Wait, what am I doing!? _

**Sora jumped back and struck an offensive pose. **

"Sorry, but we're not here to chat. We're on a mission here. So, if you're not going to fight, then get out of our way!"

"Oh, my. You're so serious! Okay, then... I guess I'll have to get a little serious myself."

"Bring it on!"

**Charybdis snapped her fingers and her staff materialized in her hand. **

"Little boy, I'm afraid you shouldn't say such things..."

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

**Tifa hadn't been to the church in a while. The place was in dire need of repairs, but these days it's sorry state was the last thing on her mind. She circled around the building to the small graveyard in the back.**

**She set one bouquet of flowers on each of the graves and knelt down to pray. ****She stayed in that position for a short while before getting up and dusting herself off. **

**Tifa suddenly heard piano music coming from inside the church.**

_Who could that be?_

**Overcome** **by curiosity, she came back to the front and quietly snuck in through the front door. Now that she was inside, she could hear this person's performance more clearly.**

**It was passionate, almost violently so, and yet there was a subtle gentleness that came and went, as if to deliberately keep the raging passion in check.**

_That's- that's pretty good!_

**She quietly approached the middle of the room where she saw the man who'd been playing. **

**He was enormous, almost seven feet tall with a head of wild, spiky jet-black hair, the top of which stood up straight up and the rest of it hung down, with the very back reaching his shoulders. He also wore an odd white hat, and even odder, wore it sideways.**

**It was similar to a baseball cap, but instead of a rounded top, the bill was attached to a metal-plated headband similar to the one Yuffie used to wear, only colored gold.**

"Okay, that's enough of that! Time for some funky business!"

**The large man began to play once more, this time in a fast-paced jazz style that made his earlier performance seem almost dull. **

**It was practically exploding with raw energy, but was hardly unpleasant to the ears. In fact, Tifa found herself nearly overwhelmed by the urge to dance.**

**He continued to play for a couple minutes more before giving his fingers a short rest.**

"-and now for my next piece: Aria de Mezzo Carrattere. Now with thirty percent more flair!"

**Tifa couldn't help herself. The laugh came out of her mouth before she even knew it.**

**The large man turned around, seemingly startled by her interruption. **

"Um... I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize, gorgeous! -but hey, if you feel that bad, why not stick around for a little chit-chat?"

**She couldn't quite get a read on this man, but he didn't seem like a bad guy.**

_Oh, what's the harm? I don't really have anything else to do at the moment._

"Sure." **She walked over and sat in one of the benches near him.**

"Sweet! So, whaddya think? Do I got some mad, bad, and ultra-rad skills, or what?"

**Tifa smiled. **"You've got potential."

"Oh... _I _feel you. You play yourself, eh?"

"Sometimes."

**The man took a good long stretch. Now that Tifa got a closer look at him she could tell he was practically a wall of rippling muscle.**

**Not only was he impeccably brawny, but he was quite handsome, too, with an exotic appearance, and surprisingly boyish features. He was a hunk, no doubt about it.**

**His fashion sense, however, left a little to be desired. He appeared to be wearing a mishmash of styles from several different time periods.**

**Vintage sunglasses, a skintight crimson jersey that was about two sizes too small,**** baggy black jeans,** **steel pauldron, and of course that bizarre combination headband/baseball cap made it clear that this man had a style all his own.**

"Well, what can I say? Drums are more my thing. When it comes to those... I got the _chops, dig?._"

"Drums, huh? Yeah, I could see that."

"Yup. Drums are just me. Like the piano is just you. A cat's choice of instrument say a lot about 'em, no?"

"I suppose they do."

"I gotta say, it's nice to meet a fellow musician. Call me Shin." **He offered her his hand.**

"I'm Tifa Lockheart." **she replied, taking it.**

"Well, Tifa Lockheart... did you come all this way just to brighten up the place? You know, before my noise caught your ear? I mean, _I_ ain't complainin', but the flowers sound a little bummed. I think you're makin' em jealous."

***sniff* **_Wait... flowers._

"Oh... You were visiting. Uh, sorry."

"It's okay."

**An awkward silence lasted for the next 6 seconds until Shin decided a change of subject was in order.**

"Say... you fought alongside that Sora cat, right? I've been dying to know. What's he like? This big-time hero?"

"Well, he's brave, strong, kind, a little goofy sometimes..." **Tifa tried to think of some other things to say. Truth be told, she didn't know him all that well.**

"I like him already! What about looks-wise? Is he cute?"

"Huh!?"

"Is he _cute_? A babe, a hottie, a fox, a bona-fide boy beauty?"

**Tifa paused. She had never really thought of Sora that way.**

"Well... yes, I guess he is."

"Oh, yeah? Describe him for me."

"Um, well... he's got brown spiky hair, a boyish face, deep blue eyes, and um, a really cute smile."

**Tifa blushed. She had a weakness for men with nice smiles. She had a feeling Shin's smile, his real smile that is, would be quite a sight. The one he'd been wearing since she met him was kind of creepy, if she was being honest. Not unlike an animal baring teeth.**

"Go on."

"He's... tan, toned, uh, a little on the skinny side."

"Sounds like my kinda guy. One of 'em, anyway. So what's your kinda guy, Tifa-baby? Wait, let me guess! Big, strong and just plain 'masculicious!' Just like me."

**Shin flexed his arm and flashed her an even bigger fanged grin.**

**As both a woman and a martial artist, she couldn't help but be impressed by his physique. **

"I have to admit, you're in excellent shape."

"You ain't doin' half-bad yourself! Even a blind man could see you got the curves of a Goddess! Not to mention silky, raven hair and doe eyes that could melt a demon's Heart."

**Tifa couldn't help but smile. ****Shin may have been a shameless flirt, but she couldn't deny the attention felt nice. **

**Hell, she could count the number of times Cloud told her how she looked on one hand.**

"This Sora, too... he sounds like my type in _every_ way. But, I'm guessin' he's spoken for, no?"

"Definitely." **she answered.**

"-and you, too, yeah?"

"It's a little complicated, but yeah."

"Damn. The best ones are always taken." **Shin shrugged.**

"What about you? You're tall, dark, handsome, buff, and you play a mean piano, to boot. Granted, you're a bit of a goof, but still, I'm surprised _you're_ not taken yet."

_Then again, some like 'em goofy... right, Kairi? _**Tifa thought to herself.**

"My work takes me all over, so I never got time to settle down for something serious. -but then again, that's not really my style."

"Oh? A regular heartbreaker, huh?"

"Heh. Yeah, you could say th-

***Bzzz... bzzz...* ****_*Open up your eyes, take a look at me... get the picture fixed in your mem-o-ry...*_**

"Damn. Sorry, you mind if I get this?"

"Not at all."

**Shin stood and grabbed his phone from his pocket.**

"Yo, Culex-baby! What's good? Yeah, I did. She's here right now. Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Got it, but- I mean, with your leadership's permission, I'd like to y'know, _try _to..._ really? _Thanks, man! Okay, talk to you later!" ***Beep*-*Click***

**He pocketed the phone and cleared his throat.**

"Say, Tifa? Uh, lemme run a hypothetical scenario by you."

"Um, okay..."

"Say my boss could control the Darkness completely. No going nuts, no Heart decay, nothin'. He could use it's power without the drawbacks, dig?"

"Is that even possible?" **She wondered.**

"Not for a being of Light. A being of Darkness, on the other hand... well, that's another story."

**Tifa wasn't liking the sound of this. She only knew of _one_ person like that, and that man was bad news. **

"What exactly would he want to do with this power?"

"To use it, use _all _of the Darkness, to save the World."

_Darkness... save the World!? _**Tifa didn't understand how force like the Darkness do anything but harm.**

"Just imagine it... a World where we wouldn't have to fear the Darkness. No more Heartless running wild. No more villains abusing it's power. With all the Darkness in the World under our control, _they'd _be the only problem left, but not for long."

"-and who would 'they' be?"

"The 'bladers. Who else?" **He answered.**

"You mean the Keyblade Wielders?"

"Keyblade Wielders, Keybearers... call 'em what you like. _We_ call 'em dangerous."

"You think _Sora's_ dangerous!?" **She couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was insane. This man seriously believed that the Darkness was their savior and Sora was a threat?**

"Maybe..." **The thug sighed. **

"I'm sure you know the Keyblade's one of the mightiest weapons there is. In the wrong hands, it's nothin' but an instrument of death, and it's _been_ in the wrong hands for far too long. When we rule it all, it'll be curtains on _that_ concerto.

Never again will this World face destruction 'cause of some crazy old bastard with a God complex, or a bunch of wannabes who couldn't find their asses with both hands.

The Lords of Vanda will decide who's worthy to have such power, and more importantly, who's not."

"That sounds like tyranny to me." **She replied.**

"Well, the boss ain't called Earl _Tyrant _for nothin'!"

_Earl Tyrant... _**Tifa could've sworn she'd heard that name before.**

"Seriously, though... you really think _this_ life is better? Can you even call it a life? Roughing it out on the pieces of a broken World, wondering if the next day will be your last?"

"I... don't... What does _any_ of this have to do with me?" **Tifa asked in frustration.**

"Boss wants to add Sephiroth's power to his own, and he said you'd get in the way. I can't let anyone do that, not even a doe-eyed babe like you. Honestly, I'd rather just rap with you until the mission's over, but I'll throw you a beatdown if I gotta. It's your choice."

**Tifa stood and put her gloves on without saying a word. **

_Just when I was starting to like this guy..._

**Shin stood and paid her an odd salute. A clenched fist meeting an open palm.**

_Power before peace, is it?_

"Okay! Let's dance!"

**The mighty maiden threw a punch at his head with blistering speed. **

"Wait! Waitwaitwait..."

**She halted in her tracks. Was he surrendering? **

"Hey, uh... Are you pregnant?" **He asked nervously.**

"_Excuse_ me!?"

"I'm _sorry! _I gotta ask, okay? I don't wanna, you know..."

"_No_, I am _not_ pregnant, thank you very much!" **she said, exasperated.**

**Shin listened closely. Her heartbeat told him she was telling the truth. He had sharp senses, but some sounds were too quiet even for him to hear. -and depending on far along a woman was, there might not be sound at all.**

"Okay! So _now _we dance! Ready to eat floor?"

_I'm ready to shut you up!_

"Oh! Before I forget..." ***snap* The brute snapped his fingers and a creature that looked like his very shadow appeared from a portal of Darkness.**

"Yo, Anti-Me, gimme a phat beat to stomp this cutie's cute ass to!"

_'Cutie!? Cute ass!?' Oh, that is _it!

**Shin's shadow sat at the piano and began to play a tune that sounded strangely familiar to Tifa's ears.**

"Aw, yeah... Now, _that _is some dope-ass shit!"

**He turned back to his opponent and beckoned her with his finger. ****She threw another lightning-fast punch and connected head-on.**

***POW***

_Damn, this lady's got a helluva jab!_

**Shin went tumbling backwards, choosing to go with the momentum instead of against it, and swiftly turned his fall into a back-flip. **

_My turn!_

**Now he sprung forward with all his might, throwing a dashing punch that was almost as quick as hers.**

_He's fast! _**Tifa barely managed to dodge the blow in time, and there was more where that came from.**

"Hana Kusariken!" **Shin shouted as he threw eleven more lightning-fast punches at her. She managed to block the first six, but was forced to dodge the next five. As for the final strike...**

_Gotcha!_

_"Sasoriken!" _**His vertical thrust punch connected square with her gut- *BAM* and even though she tensed her muscles, the sheer force of the blow sent her flying. Thankfully, she managed to recover with a well-timed Aerial Dodge.**

_He's much faster than he looks... I've got to be careful._

**Tifa rushed at him again, and went for his legs with a sweeping kick. **

**He countered with a lunging tackle, and she in turn countered with a swift rolling back throw. **

_Nice throw! Tomoe Guruma, eh? _

**Shin went with the momentum once more, and landing on his palms, he performed a powerful handspring that sent him feet-first into a nearby pillar.**

_Now!_

**Focusing his considerable strength in his legs, the crimson cur pushed with all his might, and flew back at her, arms spread, as swiftly as a falcon.**

_! _***Thwack* Though she tried to dodge in time, his attack was simply too fast, and an outstretched "wing" managed to knock her off her feet just before Shin landed on his.**

***grip* He turned swiftly and grabbed her by the ankle before she could recover. A fearsome hammer throw sent her flying into the back wall. Thankfully, she too was quite adept at going with the flow, managing to "land" against the back wall in a three-point position.**

***THOOM* The shockwave created by the impact was so strong it shook some petals off ****the flowers beneath her. Thankfully,** **the flowers in the church were unusually resilient.**

_Shit. That's too bad... I'll tend to them once Tifa-baby's_ down for the count.

**Tifa lunged at her foe and he countered with a m****ighty uppercut. It was half a second too slow, and that was all the time Tifa needed. **

**She grabbed him by the throat,**** buried her feet in his torso, and** **slammed him into the floor. *WHAM* Knowing she had to make a hasty escape, she bounded off of him, and went straight for the door. **

_I have to warn Cloud as soon as I-_

"BANG!"-***ZAK!* **

**A bullet made of pure energy whizzed by her head before she could even blink.**

"Turnin' your back on your opponent? You got _two_ real pairs on you. Ha! See what I did there?"

**She couldn't believe the giant had recovered so quickly. That attack should have knocked the wind out of him!**

"I don't have time for your games!"

"Then let's get _real!" _**Shin pounded on his pauldron and as the armor's runes glowed a brilliant shade of red, he relished the familiar rush. The intoxicating sensation of pure power surging through his veins.**

_This power... it's incredible! _**Never before had Tifa felt such a massive, concentrated amount of ki.**

"SATSUJINHA!" **A flick of his wrist sent a huge crescent-shaped shockwave of crimson energy scr****eaming across the floor. **

**Tifa, agile though she was, barely managed to dodge it,**** and he had two more on the way.**

"Raaagh!" **Twin shockwaves erupted from his palms, creating a massive 'X' of pure energy, even faster than the one before it. **

**There was no dodging this one.**

"Yah-SEI!" **Tifa countered with her own ****ki-blast, her ultimate move, 'Final Heaven'.**

_Ki infused with the power of Light, eh? Interesting..._

**The red blades and the white sphere collided and crackled before bursting in a brilliant flash. The resulting explosion rocked the entire building, shattered all the windows, and sent Tifa crashing into the back wall.**

***Thud!* **

"Ungh!"

**Shin dashed through the cloud of dissipating energy and w****ith a single punch, her world went dark.**

Cloud...

* * *

**As for Culex's task...**

* * *

"So... I've found you at last. I am Culex, the Dark Knight of Vanda."

_Now _he _matches my expectations. If anything, he exceeds them._

"Why are you interfering with me?"

"'Interfering?' You are mistaken. The Darkness belongs to my master by right. As a being of Darkness, it is your duty to bend the knee to him."

"Tell your master I kneel to no one." **The one-winged replied curtly.**

"Heed me now, phantom. The Dark Lord is _your _master as much as my own, and _we_ tell _him_ nothing."

"Then I suppose he'll have to see your corpse for himself." **Sephiroth** **raised his katana and prepared for battle.**

**The Dark Knight responded in kind.**

**The two warriors rushed at each other, swords drawn, and-**

* * *

**End of Chapter One.**

* * *

**While Shin and Charybdis are my creations, Culex and Earl Tyrant come from Super Mario RPG and Final Fantasy: Unlimited, respectively. **

**This version of Culex, however, unlike the Chaos-esque demon from that game ****is a literal Dark Knight here, with inspiration taken from Garland and Darth Vader.**

**As for the others, Charybdis is based on two of my top waifus, Alice Nakiri from Shokugeki no Soma and Cia from Hyrule Warriors.**

**Now, Shin... he's basically a big love letter to the nineties, it's fashions, and what I feel to be some it's coolest characters such as Himuro Gemma, Shiyu Kusanagi, and Zero from Megaman X, though, personality-wise, he's pretty much their opposite. **

**First and foremost, I wanted Culex, Shin and Charybdis to serve as foils to the main heroes in terms of their appearances, personalities, and powers/skills with some traits inverted and others exaggerated or twisted.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter II: The battlefield calls.**

* * *

"Man... she's tough!"

**Sora, Donald, and Goofy were reaching their limit. Charybdis's**** magic was on a level beyond anything they'd ever seen.**

"Hm, hm. It seems I'm too much for you boys to handle."

"W-we're just getting started!"

"What a shame. _I'm_ already finished." **The Dark Mage turned her back to Sora and company and hopped back on her staff.**

_This lady's got some nerve! _**Sora thought.**

"You think we're just going to let you escape?"

"'_Let' _me?' As if you can _stop_ me." **She replied, glancing back at him.**

**The Keybearer** **gritted his teeth in frustration. He hated to admit it, but she was right. **

_I can't believe it! All that training, and it still wasn't enough..."_

_My... he's taking it awfully hard._ **Charybdis couldn't help feeling a little sorry for him.**

"Don't let it bother you, Sora. Even the mighty _Shinku __Shin_ couldn't keep up with me in our first round."

"Who's- ***THOOM* Suddenly, a large man in red came crashing down from the sky. **

**Sora, Donald and Goofy all yelled in surprise. The witch, however, appeared unfazed.**

"Speak of the Devil." **Charybdis floated towards the large man.**

_So _that's_ who she was talking about? He's huge! He's even bigger than that Culex guy! If he's as strong as this girl__ is, we're in trouble!" _

**The trio watched their foes carefully. They knew they ****couldn't afford to make a wrong move here.**

"Hey, Char-baby! Miss me?"

"Maybe. Enjoy your fight?" **She asked.**

"Yup. It was short, but oh-so-sweet. How 'bout you?" **.**

"My encounter with Cloud was quite sweet. This one... was just short."

"'Short' is right! Haha!" **He replied, having finally gotten a look at the so-called Keyblade Master. **

_That guy's seriously short for his age. I wonder if he's got a little Lilty blood in his veins?" _**Shin wondered.**

"Meanie."** She playfully scolded him.**

"Hey, I _like _'em nice and petite! Don't you?"

"I'm more for tall and built, but I suppose there's an appeal to a man like him." **She agreed.**

_I wonder what they're talking about... _**Sora thought.**

"He sure appeals to _this_ man's tastes."

"You're such a dog, Shin." **Char giggled.**

"You as bored as I am?"

"I'm _beyond _bored." **The witch lamented.**

"Wanna watch tall, dark, and shiny's fight?"

"Sure. Bye-bye, Sor-_oh_!" **The giant ****picked her up effortlessly and carried her in his arms. **

"I'll give you a ride."

"Be gentle."

**He took to the sky with an enormous leap, and in just two bounds, he and his scantily-clad ally were far away from the three heroes.**

_That's amazing! I can't make that kind of leap even with my High Jump. Those guys are something else..._

"Ya know, I'm kinda worried about Leon and the rest." **Goofy said.**

"That's right! We'd better go check on 'em!" **Sora was worried, too. ****Leon, Yuffie, Tifa, Cloud... all of them were pretty tough, but Charybdis's power was unreal, and she wasn't alone.**

"..."

"Hey, Donald. Uh... Y'okay?" **Goofy asked.**

**The duck had been uncharacteristically quiet.**

"Fine. let's get going."

* * *

**In another part of town...**

* * *

"Cloud! Cloud!" **Yuffie shook the man, but it was no use. He'd taken a serious beating.**

"Meikyo Shisui." **She chanted. A wave of healing energy washed over her friend.**

_Please be okay..._

_Where...? _**His eyes fluttered open. **

"Mornin' sunshine!"

"Yuffie..."

"You had me worried there." **She bent down and helped him to his feet.**

"Thanks."

"Never thought I'd hear a 'thanks' from you, Cloudy! Wait 'til Tifa hears abo-"

_That's right... Tifa!_

**Cloud grabbed her by the shoulders.**

"Where is she? I need to find her!"

"Whoa, take it easy! She said she was going to the old church."

"She's in danger!"

**That quieted her. **"Let's go."

"..."

"Cloud?"

"I'm sorry I grabbed you."

"Don't worry about it."

_Oh, yeah..._

***Thud* Yuffie punched him in the shoulder.**

"That's for making me worry about you_!_"

* * *

**Together, they ran as fast as their legs could carry them. Within seven minutes, they'd made it to the church.**

* * *

"_Tifa!_" **Cloud rushed over to her. **

"Teef! Is she...?"

"She's breathing. Do you have enough magic to heal her?" **He asked .**

"I think so."

**Yuffie placed her hand on Tifa's forehead and chanted the same spell she used on Cloud.**

**The wave of energy surrounded the young woman and in seconds, she, too, had begun to awaken.**

"Cloud... Yuffie..."

"You okay, sis?" **Yuffie and Cloud helped her up.**

"I think so..."

_! _**Tifa bolted up. **"Where is he!?"

"Whoa! Calm down, Teef, it's just us he-

**Tifa shook her head.**

"You don't understand, they- these people are going after Sephiroth!"

"Um... is that really a bad thing? **In Yuffie's opinion, a world without Sephiroth sounded more like a blessing than a curse.**

"Shin said they were trying to recruit him."

"Who's 'Shin'? -and who's 'they?'"

"The Lords of Vanda." **Cloud answered. **"I was attacked by a member calling herself 'Charybdis.'"

"Are you-"

"I'm fine. Thanks to Yuffie. Tifa, I... I'm... sorry."

"It wasn't your fault."

"But-

"You came for me. That's all that matters."

"Not to me!" **He protested.**

"Cloud..."

"I-it's just-

**Tifa cut him off with a kiss. Cloud hesitated at first but soon pulled her into a warm embrace. It had been so long, too long, since he'd touched her, since he'd even seen her. Far too long.**

_Oh, jeez! _**Yuffie rolled her eyes. **

"I missed you."

"I should've been there."

"You can be there for the next round. We'll kick their asses together, just like old times." **Tifa reassured him.**

"Yeah..."

"If you really wanted to make it up to me, you could buy me dinner."

"Okay."

"-and a movie?"

"Sure."

"Hey!" **Yuffie exclaimed.**

**They turned to her in surprise.**

"You can save that mushy crap for later! We got some bad guy ass to kick, and we're going to need some help."

"Yuffie's right. Let's talk to Merlin. He can bring Sora and the others here."

"Sora's already here." **Tifa said.**

"Wha-? How do you know _that?" _**Yuffie asked.**

"I just know. They're here."

"Well... no time like the present! You lovebirds go after those Vanda creeps, and I'll go get the R.G. crew together.

**They both nodded. There was no time to waste.**

"Is _that_ what we're called now?" **Cloud muttered as Yuffie ran off.**

* * *

**As for Culex's battle with Sephiroth...**

* * *

**The dark knight, Culex held nothing back. Mercy had no place on the battlefield, not that he could afford to show any against an opponent like this.**

**The one-winged angel countered each of his slashes with frightening speed. Thus far, the two were evenly matched.**

_He is indeed a worthy foe... _

"That's enough." **Sephiroth charged at him, and sent a powerful slash his way. Culex parried the strike with little difficulty, however...**

**Sephiroth warped around him and unleashed a powerful spell. ****Glowing circles appeared on the ground, which soon erupted into massive pillars of flame.**

***Fwoosh!***

"Gah!" **The blast was strong enough to knock Culex off his feet.**

_Damn it! I was careless. I must not forget. The _true _warrior enters the arena with _all _his powers at the ready._

**Culex retaliated with a jet stream of water he called forth from his blade, quickly followed by a jolt of electricity summoned from his fingertips.**

***ZHHAK!* **"Argh!"

**Taking advantage of the brief opportunity he'd been given, he quickly rose up and threw his sword into the air, where it spun thrice before freezing in place.**

_The time is now! _

"Rain of Swords!" **The dark knight cried, and the sword gave off a brilliant glow as it surged with magical energy before multiplying itself hundredfold.**

**He slammed his fist into the ground and the swords rained down upon the battlefield, like blue bolts from the heavens. **

**Sephiroth, even with his phenomenal speed and reflexes, could only avoid so many of them. **

"Ugh!" **As he deflected one of the last few blades with his katana, **** another sliced him across the back before dissipating like the others. The dark knight let out a chuckle of satisfaction and called the real sword back to him. **

_I truly cannot thank Earl Tyrant enough for this fine weapon. Perhaps I shall give him this man's sword to show my thanks._

**The wound on Sephiroth's back was already closing up. Such was the power of the Darkness. His pride, on the other hand was hurt more than he would've liked to admit.**

"An impressive technique. Let me show you mine..." **The fallen one called forth meteors from the sky and now it was ****Culex who found himself on the defensive.**

**Culex ****ducked, he weaved, he spun his sword at breakneck speed, it took everything the dark knight had to avoid Sephiroth's attack, and the angel had another one for him. He rushed at Culex, and swung his sword downward with terrifying speed.**

**The proud knight of Vanda**** managed to block the blow in the nick of time, but Sephiroth was as strong as he was fast. With their swords locked, he pushed with every ounce of his considerable strength, and Culex, himself quite strong, was slowly**** being driven into the ground.**

"You dare... make _me_... _KNEEL!?_"

**The dark knight's strength alone may have been no match for Sephiroth's but his armor provided far more than just strength.**

***Fwooshum!*** **Jets of fire burst out of the bottoms of the knight's boots, and a flying knee strike sent Sephiroth tumbling back. A quick flap of his wings, however was enough to steady him.**

_Damned angels and their damned wings..._

"Got you."

"What!?" **Violet orbs of dark magic suddenly appeared around Culex, trapping him as a glowing circle of fire magic appeared beneath his feet.**

_A combined magic spell? Clever move... _

* * *

**As Culex and Sephiroth fought, the former's comrades had just dealt with a few battles of their own.**

***THOOOM***

"Aw, man! Remind me never to take a shortcut _ever _again. The fight's probably halfway through by now!" **the giant moaned.**

"On the upside, the data we collected _was_ quite interesting... I think the Earl will pleased."

**Shin and Charybdis had cut through the Cavern of Remembrance, and per their orders, accessed valuable data they'd found in it's courtyard.**

**The data itself turned out to be combat simulations, with data replicas of Organization XIII as the opponents. ****Though Shin enjoyed the grueling battles, particularly the ones against Marluxia and Larxene, he could do that anytime. It wasn't every day he could see Sephiroth fight.**

"Well, I _always_ aim to please."

"-and we appreciate it. But you know... you don't have to do _all _the work. Would you like me to fly us the rest of the way?"

_Well, there's an offer I don't hear every day... _**Shin considered her offer, but decided against it. Char had helped out plenty with that combat data, after all.**

"Nah, I can handle it."

"I'll leave it to you, then. Be a lamb and wake me when we get there?" **Charybdis yawned and closed her eyes. **

"You got it, cutie."

**The thug in blood-red was about to make another giant leap before he was suddenly interrupted.**

"Hey, you big asshole! What are you doin' with that girl!?"

**Shin looked up to see a familiar face.**

_Hey, it's the ninja-chick! She's pretty cute herself._

"For your _information_, my _friend_ here got knocked out. I came here looking for help."

**The witch played along, and played dead. Shin's games were just too much fun to pass up.**

**Yuffie's face reddened with embarrassment. **"I'm _so _sorry. I thought you were-"

"What, just because I'm a guy in shades I'm someone to be afraid of? Or is it a big person thing?" **The giant asked with feigned outrage in his voice.**

"No! I, I just-"

"Just fuckin' with ya. I got the thug shit goin' on, and she don't got much on, so I can't say I blame ya for gettin' the wrong idea."

"Still, I shouldn't have judged you for how you look... Y'know, books and covers, that kinda thing."

"Speaking of which, whatever happened to that curva-licious 'tube top and short shorts' look you were rockin'? It's a real shame to hide a body like yours."

**Shin loved a hottie who was free with the body. He liked to show off himself.**

"Uh, well, that's..." **Yuffie blushed slightly. ****She'd be lying if she said she wasn't flattered, but now wasn't the time to flirt. The kunoichi cleared her throat.**

"Doesn't your friend need healing?"

"Who, her? She's fine!"

"What!? But you said-!"

"Oh, wait... did I say 'knocked out?' I meant she _is _a knock-out."

"You're quite the catch yourself, big boy." **Charybdis spoke up as she opened her ruby-red eyes.**

_As is this one. My, my... you certainly have good tastes, my master. _**she thought as she eyed the young ninja.**

"If you're okay, then why's he carrying you?" **The kunoichi asked, puzzled.**

"Walking can be _such_ a chore. I find it much nicer in his big, strong arms. Flying's nice, too, but I can't take a nap in the air." **The witch explained.**

"Plus, I'm really warm. Up there it's cold." **Shin added.**

"The cold never bothered me. But I rather like warmth. Besides, that new cologne of yours is wonderful." **She took a slow, gentle breath of it.**

"Glad ya like it. Mmm... you smell pretty good, too." **He said as he smelled her hair.**

**Yuffie just stared blankly at them. **

"Hm, hm... I think Yuffie finds us strange, Shin."

"We _are_ strange. -_and_ beautiful." **He added.**

"In other words, we're exotic?"

"Ooh, I like the sound of that. 'Exotic'. I mean, it's true, but I also just like the sound of it. It's so sexy, y'know? It's like 'erotic' but with an 'x.'"

**Char giggled in response.**

"Wait, _'Shin'_!? You're the guy who beat up my sis! You really _are _a big asshole!"

"Yeah, but don't go spreadin' it around or nothin'. People might think I'm goin' soft!"

**The kunoichi was not as amused by Shin's antics as Charybdis was. In fact, she wasn't amused at all.**

"You think you're _so _funny..." **Yuffie** **growled as she summoned her shuriken.**

"I _know _I'm funny, just like I know you ain't got a chance in hell of taking us by yourself."

"Who says I'm by myself?" **she grinned confidently as ****Leon, Aerith, and Cid came rushing to join her.**

"Now, _that's_ more like it!" **Shin set his companion back on the ground and she took a good, long stretch.**

"God damn... all this runnin' around is wearing me out." **Cid groaned.**

_I really gotta fix that damn contraption... _

"Need a touch of my Cure magic?" **Aerith asked half-jokingly.**

"Or maybe you'd prefer to sit this one out? Get some rest." **Leon chimed in**.

"Aw, shaddup! I'll be..." **Cid paused as the dark witch in all her scantily-clad glory caught his eye. **"Fine..."

**The witch noticed his stare and waved flirtatiously.**

"I didn't call you here to drool over the enemy, Cid!" **Yuffie chastised him.**

"I know that!" **Cid snapped.**

_Dirty old man... thank the gods Leon's cut from a different..._

**Yuffie looked back at Leon only to find he was having difficulty taking his eyes off her, as well.**

"Oh, brother!" **Yuffie rolled her eyes. **

"Boys will be boys." **Aerith added with a smile.**

_Guess I can't blame 'em. Hell, she's my type. _**Yuffie thought as she gave the Dark Mage a quick once-over.**

_Hey, these guys are kinda fun... I can't wait to see what they got! _**The giant could barely contain his excitement. **

"How 'bout it, Char? Ready to rock and roll?"

"Mmm... no."

"Say what?"

"You go ahead. I'd better check on Culex."

"What happened to 'You don't have to do all the work?'"

"What happened to 'I can handle it?'" **She countered as she turned away from him.**

_Ah, handle _this! ***WHAP* ****Shin, with his eyes still on the enemy, gave the witch ****a nice, firm smack on her exposed bottom, much to the shock of the HBRC. **

_Damn! That kid's got some serious cojones. _**With the sole exception of Cid who was more impressed than anything.**

"OW! Shiiin!" **She whined. **

"Ooh... sorry. Too hard?" **He asked with a grin.**

"What do _you_ think!?"

"Want me to kiss it and make it all better?"

**Charybdis pouted and casted a Cure spell on her smarting backside.**

"You just wait until this mission's over."

"Heh."

**His comrade**** summoned her staff and flew straight for the whereabouts of her their other ally.**

"Oh, no you don't!" **Yuffie threw her shuriken at the witch's 'broom' ****only for the big man in red to jump up and slap it out of the air. **"SPIIIKE!"

"Damn, he's fast!" **The kunoichi exclaimed.**

"Careful, Yuffie. This guy is no joke." **Leon warned her.**

"Yeah, well he sure looks like one. Hell, he looks like a fuckin' idiot." **Cid muttered.**

"I know you ain't talkin' rockin' those corny-ass pants." **Shin fired back.**

"He's got you there, old man."

"Aw, fuck you Leonhart." **The older man grumbled, before turning back to Shin.**

"Now as for_ you_, y'big asshole... first of all, shut the fuck up, and second, you're gonna pay for roughin' up our Tifa."

**Cid was ill-tempered and foul-mouthed, but he did care about others, his family most of all. **

"Look, I had my orders and it was a fair fight. One I tried to avoid in the first place. I gave her a _choice._"

"I don't give a _fuck_, kid."

"_Don't _call me 'kid', _boy_." **The giant's tone took an unusually serious turn. **

"Who the fuck you callin' 'boy!?' I'm twice your age and then some, you crazy son of a bitch!"

"You better watch that shit. That's my mama you're talkin' about."

**Aerith** **stepped between them. **

"Wait! Just calm down, both of you! Listen, um, Shin, right?"

**The man in red let out a heavy sigh. **"...yeah."

"You seem like a nice guy. I don't want to fight a nice guy."

"Well, I sure as shit do!" **Cid exclaimed indignantly.**

"But we don't have to." **Aerith calmly replied.**

"Are you kidding!? After what he did to Tifa!? We're just supposed to-"

"Yuffie, please."

**Though reluctant, she did as her friend asked. Cid grumbled and lit a cigarette.**

"Why are you doing this?" **She asked the giant.**

"I already told your friend what's up."

"Tell _me._" **Aerith** **insisted.**

**Shin sighed again. He doubted she'd listen any more than Tifa did, but it was worth a shot. It was _always _worth a shot.**

"Look, it, everything's just... fucked up. Look at the World! _This_, all we know, it was all _one_ World once, and now it's in fucking pieces. There, there used to so little Darkness hardly anybody even knew about it, and now almost everybody's living in fear of it.

-and every day, scumbag villains threaten what's left of our world with their crazy schemes. The World needs stronger heroes to protect it from evil. Stronger than those pussy-ass 'bladers, that's for damn sure..." **Shin's voice was filled with bitterness.**

_This guy's insulting Sora now!? Who does he think he is!?_

"What, you think you can do better!?" **Yuffie snapped. Badmouthing her friends was a good way to piss her off, and she certainly didn't need another reason to be.**

"You're damn right we can, and we _will_! We'll make things as they _should_ be. As they were _sup__posed_ to be." **Shin tried and failed to keep his voice from cracking. It was clear to them that he, too had lost someone close.**

**The young woman felt a sudden twinge of sympathy for Shin. She knew his pain all-too-well.**

"Shin, I... I get what you're coming from, believe me, but messing with the worlds and, and attacking people... that isn't- that _can't_ be the answer!" **Yuffie protested.**

"What we want to is _save_ them and if we gotta do it by force that's fine by me." **he coolly replied to the kunoichi.**

"In other words, you're willing to start a war?" **Leon asked.**

"For the sake of a better future? Absolutely."

"So that's it. You really don't care what it takes? What it costs?" **Yuffie asked.**

"'What it _costs?'_ The World was once filled with_ billions! _Now? T_ens of __thousands. _I can't even think of a higher cost than what's already been paid."

**Yuffie and the others were too shocked for words. None of them had ever imagined, never _could _have imagined how much had truly been lost.**

"That's why we _have_ to fight. Not just for the sake of those we've lost, but for their salvation. We'll bring them back. We'll bring _everything_ back."

"But that's impossible! _No one_ has that kind of power!" **Aerith protested.**

"Someone _will_. Xehanort's Heartless went through time with the power of Darkness, so who says the boss, a bona-fide being of Darkness, couldn't do the same? With it's absolute power under his control, who says he couldn't do _better_?"

"Funny you should say that!" **Sora exclaimed as he, Donald and Goofy popped out of the same secret passage Shin had taken. **

"What's so funny _about _it, blue eyes?"

"_Xehanort_ told us. You can't change what's meant to happen! -and by the way, the name's 'Sora!'"

**Now it was Shin who appeared to be stunned into silence.**

"Can't believe I'm sayin' this, but I actually feel a little bad for the guy..." **Cid whispered to Leon.**

"I don't blame you." **Leon stated solemnly. Despair was something he wouldn't wish on his worst enemy.**

**Aerith and Yuffie tried to think of some words of comfort, but the words simply weren't coming to them.**

**Sora, Donald and Goofy were just confused.**

"Let me get this straight..." **the giant began, breaking the awkward silence.**

"A villain tells you a bunch of shit he was fed by another villain, on behalf of yet _another_ villain who just so happens to be the biggest liar of _all time_, all o'which are pretty much the same dude to begin with and you_ buy that fuckin' shit?"_

"Yeah, well how do _you_ know you can trust this 'boss' of yours?" **Sora countered.**

"Why do you trust King Mickey?"

"What does that have to-"

"Humor me." **Shin insisted.**

"He's... he's a good guy and he saved my life."

"Yeah, well, that's pretty much why I trust Earl Tyrant."

**Their conversation was interrupted by an explosion of Darkness that colored the entire sky.**

"Hey, that's my cue! Gotta fly, guys!" **Shin** **pounded on his pauldron and his Body surged with pure power. **

**Filled to the brim with strength, he ****made a tremendous leap into the sky, ****put his arms behind him and focused his power through his hands. **

**Explosive bursts of red energy erupted from his palms, sending him screaming towards the site of the explosion.**

"Okay, I gotta admit... that was fucking awesome." **Cid observed.**

"It wasn't _that _awesome..." **Yuffie muttered.**

"I thought it was kinda awesome." **Sora chimed in.**

* * *

**About my OCs: Culex. **

**This version of Culex I envisioned as sort of a Dark/Anti Sora, not to be confused with the actual Antisora. **

**His intimidating, black armor contrasts Sora's casual, somewhat silly clothing and the bright colors he usually wears, particularly his white-colored Final and Ultimate forms.**

**His mainly serious personality with occasional bouts of (dry)humor is in addition to being a reference to Darth Vader contrasts how Sora's usually goofy but knows when to be serious. Finally, h****aving a magical sword he can control with his mind mirrors Sora's Keyblade and his power to control it in his Master/Final forms.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter III: The Unholy trinity.**

* * *

**Sephiroth was in so much pain he could barely stand. His clothes were in tatters. Were he not a being of Darkness that explosion of dark energy would surely have killed him.**

_That Dark magic could only have come from a being like myself. I've severely underestimated this man... I have no choice. It's time to unleash my ultimate power!_

**The dark angel's wings wrapped around him and he was shrouded in a plume of dark fire and black smoke which erupted from beneath his feet. **

**The shadowy form grew to titanic size, bursting out of the flames and the ****smoke to reveal the hideous abomination he'd become.**

**His skin had turned a sickly grey color, and his hair a pale blue.**

**His upper body appeared to have been fused to a much larger, muscular horned version of himself with wings for arms, which itself lacked legs, In their place was what appeared to be some kind of organic chariot with a glowing, yellow, pupil-less eye in it's center.**

**Charybdis had just made it to a nearby rooftop when Shin landed directly in front of her.**

_I'd forgotten how fast he is._

"Hey there. _I_ just remembered that _you_ forgot something. My fond farewell." **He grinned.**

"Oh? I thought you were _quite_ fond of touching my ass. Wasn't that an adequate parting gift?" **She asked with a smirk.**

"Well, yeah, but... oh, yeah. you saw that coming, huh?"

"I sensed your intent. The _force_ of the slap was what surprised me."

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that, babe. I guess I still don't know my own strength. No hard feelings?"

"None at all." _Not after I make us even, that is_. **Charybdis thought to herself. ****She really wasn't mad at him, but she still wanted to get him back somehow.**

_Say, I wonder if Culex has won yet..._ **She looked around the giant only to see an even greater giant behind him.**

_Well, now... _That_ should do._

"Ooh, check it out, Shin! Sephiroth just went shirtless!"

**His interest instantly piqued, he turned around only to get an eyeful of the second ugliest thing he'd ever seen. **"GAH!

**He immediately turned away in disgust. **"Damn it to fucking fuck! Sweet fucking_ daughters of Mara, w_hat the... FUCK!?"

"_Sorry 'bout that,_ _big boy_. I couldn't help myself. No hard feelings?"

"Why, you little..." **Shin tackled her to the ground and they began a playful wrestling match.**

"Shin, no! That tickles!" **Char laughed as she tried to catch her breath. ****Down on the streets, her armored companion was breathing hard himself. That magic burst had taken a lot out of him.**

_I have used up a significant portion of my power... I fear I may not be able to face him alone. _

"My Comrades!"** Culex called. **"Will you lend me your aid?"

**Charybdis had just gotten the upper hand when they heard their comrade's call.**

"Damn, just when it was getting good... oh, well! Ready to rumble, Char-baby?"

"Sure thing, Shin, darling. Sounds like fun!"

**Char hopped off of her friend and with the aid of a little anti-gravity magic, helped him to his feet.**

**They jumped down together, and went to join their ally. ****Shin took Culex's left side, and Charybdis his right. The three warriors of Darkness would fight this battle together.**

**They each readied their weapons of choice and prepared for the fight of their lives.**

"Alriiight! Let's show this big ugly mofo how we do shit in Vanda!" **The giant punched his palm with enough force to create a small shockwave.**

"Yes, indeed!" **The dark knight concurred.**

"Don't hog all the fun, boys!"

* * *

**7 minutes later...**

* * *

"Im-impossible." **The dark angel coughed up a spurt of blackish-blue blood.**

"It doesn't have to be this way." **Shin said gently.**

"Indeed... You can still avoid death, Sephiroth. Join us. Declare your obedience to Earl Tyrant. Bend the knee and you shall live!" **Culex offered his hand to Sephiroth.**

**He let out a humorless chuckle. **"I'd rather die on my feet than live under someone's heel."

**The dark knight summoned a blade of black energy from his palm, and in the blink of an eye, stabbed his foe through the Heart.**

"Then, return to Darkness... with all the other forgotten memories."

**The angel's blue eyes met the knight's red ones and did not waver.**

"I will... _never_ be a memory."

**With that, the black swordsman drained the man of his power, and he faded away into Darkness, leaving behind only his sword and a single black feather. Culex called both to him and held one in each hand.**

**Culex handed Charybdis the black feather.**

"Aw, you shouldn't have..."

"My lady, if you would be so kind, give the fallen warrior a proper burial. Shin, would you aid her?"

"You got it. But uh... what do we say?" **Shin asked.**

"You need say nothing."

"What shall we write on the headstone?" **Char inquired.**

"'Here lies Sephiroth' will suffice."

"We'll have it done in no time!" **The witch paid him a friendly salute and a flirtatious wink, and she and the giant got to work.**

**In but a short while, Sephiroth's grave was finished. As was their mission.**

"Hm?" **the red giant could make out the sound of a motorcycle just over the horizon.**

"Oy, guv! Issem blokes from befohr! Want to me to go an' 'and 'em their arses, or should we jes call it a day?"

"...what did I tell you about using those _ridiculous_ accents in my presence?" **Culex replied curtly.**

**Sora, Donald, and Goofy came gliding down from the sky while Cloud, Tifa, and Yuffie arrived on Cloud's motorcycle. **

**Cloud searched for his rival only to find the Warriors of Vanda standing by a freshly-made grave.**

"No way..." **Cloud muttered in disbelief. **

"You've recovered sooner than I would have imagined, but it matters little. Our mission is complete."

"I don't get it. Weren't you trying to recruit him?" **Yuffie asked in confusion.**

"That was my hope. Alas, he forced my hand."

**Culex nodded to Cloud. **"The Earl Tyrant graciously sends his apologies, but Sephiroth's power was too great to be left unchecked."

"'His _apologies_?' This was _my _battle. He was _my _enemy." **Cloud was furious.**

"It seems to me ending the threat he posed is a _touch _more important than you two measuring your... skills." **Charybdis retorted.**

"You bastards... you had no right to do this!"

"Obstinate little pest... Were it not for the Earl's orders, we would surely send you oblivion as well! Unlike your friends, we have not, nor shall we ever forget you once tried to kill Hercules." **Culex was growing quite weary of this pointless argument.**

"..." **The blonde could only clench his fists in anger. **

**Culex continued. **"In any case, if you had the strength to destroy your enemy, we would not have done so."

"Damn you..."

"Yo, look, sunshine, it's like this: we just ain't at liberty to let someone that dangerous at liberty, dig?"

"Dangerous to who? Like Cloud said, he was_ his_ enemy." **Yuffie replied. **_I say that, but honestly, I'm glad he's gone. _

"You sure that's _all_ he was? Maybe tomorrow he decides to go after the friends of his enemy, maybe next week he's plannin' to destroy the whole World or some shit. Hey, Sora, didn't he fight _you_ once? What was that about?"

"None of your business!" **Sora snapped. **_Who do these people think they are!?_

"Whoa... Retract the claws, kitten. I was just asking."

"You're asking for a beating is what you're asking for!"

"Oh, my... Sounds like _someone_ needs a catnap." **Char joked.**

**Shin chuckled, and even Culex was smiling behind his metal helmet.**

"Jokes aside, you would be wise to tread carefully. The great Sephiroth fell before our combined might, do you truly believe you should fare any better?"

**Sora scowled at them in response.**

"Knnghhh... HAHAHAHAHAAA! What the hell is _that_!? 'Ey, check it out, guys. The little _pussy-_cat thinks he's a tiger!" **The giant jeered.**

**This time, all three of them were laughing. Though, in Culex's case, it was more of a muted chuckle.**

"I am certain you have many admirable qualities, Keyblade Master, but intimidation is not one of them." **Culex observed.**

"But he _did _look kind of cute, don't you think?" **Charybdis teased.**

"Hey, yeah... you're pretty cute when you're angry, Sora-baby! How 'bout you show me that face one more time?"

_I've had enough of these punks... _**The Keyblade master thought angrily.**

"How 'bout I kick your ass!?" **Sora summoned his Keyblade.**

**Goofy, Donald, Yuffie and Cloud readied their own weapons in turn.**

"You honestly believe you can best us when we so easily bested Sephiroth at the height of his power!?" **Culex asked incredulously.**

_Though, I would have very much liked to best him on my own..._ **The swordsman thought.**

"For a warrior of the Light, you're not very bright... Not like you _used_ to be, anyway." **Char noted.**

"Hmph... Indeed. Clearly the best parts of _you_ went to Roxas." **Her armored ally added.**

"What!?"

"Yeah, and then the rest of him got put through the meat grinder thanks to the gruesome twosome of Castle O, yo! -an' then one more time, by _Bald_inort and and his gang of leftovers! Ha-HA!"

**Shin was practically doubling over. ****Everyone else, including Shin's own comrades were at a loss of words. **

"Shin..." **Char said in a gentle voice.**** He gulped and looked her in the eye. He didn't like it when she got serious.**

"That's not funny."

"Uh... oh, yeah. That _was_ pretty fucked up. Uh, hey, Sora... my bad, right?"

"'My bad?'" **The knight echoed.**

"What the fuck's wrong with 'my bad'!?" **Shin asked indignantly.**

"'_My bad_' is not '_I am sorry_.'"

**The giant responded with a disbelieving chuckle.**

"Yo, Culex... do you _like _fuckin' with me? See, 'cause, I kinda think you do."

"Shin..." **Char tugged on his jersey.**

"Motherfuckin'... OKAY! I'M SORRY, SORA! I'm sorry. That was a fucked up thing to say, I wasn't thinkin' and I'm _sorry_. Fuck! You happy now, guys? God Damn!"

"Oh, Shin, you're an angel!" **Char gushed.**

"Yes, but why not try that again with a trifle less attitude?"

"Brother, I will _show_ you attitude." **Shin warned him.**

"I believe I have seen enough for one day."

"Heh. Heh heh heh... Yeah, okay, that was pretty slick." **The man in red snicked.**

"What... What the hell do you people want!?" **Sora yelled in anger.**

"It is quite simple, Sora. We want what my master wants. To save the World. No, rather to _restore _the World to what it once was. As it should be. As it _will_ be."

"What is _wrong_ with you assholes!? Do you guys think you're gods, or something?" **Yuffie shouted.**

"Well, I don't like to brag, but..." **Shin began.**

"Quiet, _you._" **Culex snapped.**

"Now as for _you_..." **He addressed Yuffie. **

"We... we do not do what we do this for the sake of ruling on high. We simply wish to give the world the ruler it _deserves. _The reign of madwomen, gluttonous fools, and treacherous curs will soon be over. The threats to the World will soon be extinguished! My master's dream will soon be realized!"

**The dark knight gestured to the entire group. **"Hear me, warriors of the Light! We need not be enemies. In our Hearts, we all wish for a world without suffering! Join us, and together we will at long last bring _order_ to this World of chaos!" **He** **summoned an orb of Darkness and crushed it in his fist.**

"You're insane!" **The kunoichi exclaimed.**

"Or perhaps _we_ are the only sane inmates in the great asylum we call the World."

**The keybearer was sick of these Vanda creeps.**

"You are so full of... get real! You come here, you attack us, and now you think we're going to sign up for this, this... Holy wacko-crusade!?"

"You disappoint me, Sora. Can you truly not see what _he _sees? What _we _see? All the suffering, all the death? Or do you simply not _care_!?"

**Shin and Charybdis were taken aback. They'd seen Culex grumpy, but never truly angry.**

"What? No, of course I care!"

**Try as he might, Sora couldn't think of anything else to say.**

"You just care about your friends more, correct? You wish for the power to protect them. The power you _lack_."

"Shut up."

"You've had but a taste of it, but it was a taste you clearly savored."

"Shut _up._" **Sora repeated.**

"If you only knew the _true_ power of Darkness... my master could help you attain it!"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut UP! I'll _never_ join you!"

"Your answer is disappointing, and not only to us, I fear... Had you taken my offer, I was prepared to request leniency."

"What are you talking about?" **Sora asked.**

"Your buddy, Riku. He did a lot of bad shit. Shit he's gotta answer for." **Shin answered.**

"You stay the hell away from him!"

"You would have us ignore his crimes as _you_ do? I think not." **Culex countered, his voice seething with contempt. **

"I know what he did was wrong, but... He was just trying to help Kairi!"

"Doing wrong for the right reasons is still wrongdoing." **The swordsman stated plainly.**

"He wasn't himself!" **Sora protested.**

"Was he 'not himself' when he attacked Roxas? When he taunted him? When he locked him away in a damned purgatory only to torment him even _further_?"

**Sora couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew Riku had fought Roxas, but tormenting him? That wasn't Riku.**

"It wasn't enough for him to kill that poor boy. Your friend had to make the remainder of his life a living _hell_."

"You're lying!" **Sora shouted.**

"Then, there's the girl. Naminé... You should have heard the _pain in her voice._ It was enough to make a black Heart break."

"He was just trying to help me..." **Sora said weakly, trying to convince himself as much as anyone.**

"Nevertheless... He must face judgement for his crimes."

"'Face judgement for his crimes!?' You, you... _assholes_ are starting a war with... everybody!" **The keyblade wielder screamed.**

"Yeah, you're the last folks in the world who should be judgin' Riku!" **Goofy concurred.**

"Yeah!" **Donald agreed.**

"Be that as it may, we are the only ones who _are._"

**Sora had no answer. The man was an insufferable, self-righteous asshole, but he wasn't altogether wrong.**

**With that, Culex turned his back on his enemies and called his allies together. **"I grow weary of dealing with fools. Let us return home, my fellow Lords."

"I hear ya, metal man. I could use a good meal, a good drink, and a good f-***FOOM* **

**Culex pressed a button on his left gauntlet and a massive corridor of Darkness swallowed the three up. Just like that, they were gone.**

**Sora and the others stood in silence, each keeping quiet for their own reasons. ****Finally, Cloud broke the silence.**

"I need to be alone."

"Cloud, I..." **Tifa began.**

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"B-because..."

"Because you got what you wanted." **Cloud finished, not even trying to hide the bitterness in his voice.**

"Cloud, stop it! What's done is done." **Yuffie knew how he felt, but he didn't have to take it out on Tifa.**

"Whatever..." **The blond got on his bike and rode off into the badlands. **

**Tifa tried and failed to keep the tears from falling.**

_Everything was going so well... Why did this have to happen!?_

_Teef..._ **Yuffie rushed to comfort her big sis.**

**Sora wasn't doing a much better job than Tifa. He hastily wiped his cheeks with his glove only for the kunoichi to take his free hand.**

"C'mere."

"B-but, Yuffie!" **Sora protested.**

"C'mere." **she insisted.**

**Yuffie pulled both Tifa and Sora into a group hug. ****It had been a rough day, in a rough few years, in a rough life.**

**Tifa, Sora, and Yuffie hugged and cried it out, letting out all the pain they'd tried so hard to bury in their Hearts.**

**Eventually, it died down. The storm had passed.**

**Now that it had, Sora had become painfully aware of how close he was to the two women. **

_Oh, boy._

**His nose was captivated by the blending aroma of their individual perfumes. **

**The keybearer was between a rock and a hard place. On one hand, he was getting a little uncomfortable, on the other trying to break off the hug might hurt their feelings.**

**Thankfully, both Tifa and Yuffie were able to sense his embarrassment and quickly ****broke off the hug.**

"I'm sorry." **Tifa hastily apologized.**

"Y-yeah... Sorry, Sora!" **Yuffie followed suit.**

"I-it's okay. It was nice. I'm just not used to being that... close... to g-girls." **Sora stammered.**

_Well, except for Kairi._

**They both started giggling. They couldn't help themselves.**

"He ain't very good with girls, is he?" **Goofy noted.**

"Nope."

**Donald and Goofy joined the ladies with their own brand of laughter.**

"Oh, would you guys just... just..." **Sora huffed grumpily.**

**But in spite of his best effort, he, too ultimately broke down and laughed alongside them. **

**Yuffie cleared her throat. "**Say, Sora... are you doin' anything for dinner tonight?"

"Uh... not really."

"Why not join us for dinner, then? You could stay the night, too, if you want."

**Sora considered her offer. He _was _pretty tired and hungry. Even a hero needed rest.**

"Er, yeah, that'd be great! I mean, if it's okay with..."

"It's perfectly okay!" **she interrupted. **"Riiight, Teef?" **Yuffie asked with a great big smile.**

**Tifa sighed. **_Well, I was planning to cook tonight anyway..._

"We'd be happy to have you, Sora." **Tifa assured him.**

"Yay! In the meantime, let's hit the arcade! C'mon, you guys!"

"Actually, I promised I'd spend some time with Uncle Scrooge and the boys." **Donald lied.**

"...and I uh, have an old friend I've been meanin' to catch up with." **Goofy added.**

"Guess it's just the two of us! Try to keep up, beach boy!" **Yuffie winked at the Keyblade Master before darting off.**

"I'll have you eating my dust!" **Sora fired back before running after her.**

**Tifa watched the two leave for the arcade with a sad smile on her face.**

* * *

**The flying fortress, Gaudium. Lady Charybdis's quarters.**

* * *

"So, what's the plan for tonight, sweet thing? Grab a bite, catch a flick, and go from there?"

"Hmm..."** Charybdis turned away and thought for a moment.**

**A wave of her hand created a Gravity spell which brought the large man to his knees. Her next move was to pull him by the hair until his face and her ass were a hair's breadth apart.**

"Why don't we _start _with that kiss you offered?"

**Shin didn't need to be asked twice. He didn't even need to be asked _once._ **

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the throne room.**

* * *

"I have come to give my report. Is his lordship on the premises?"

"I'm afraid he's absent at the moment, Lord Culex. May I take the report, instead?" **The hovering monitor answered.**

"Hm. Very well." **Culex recounted the events of the mission, taking care to omit nothing, not even the most trivial details.**

"Your report has been successfully recorded in my database. May I be of any further use to you?"

"Yes. I would like to test my strength against the combat data Shin and Charybdis gave you."

"I beg your pardon, sir, but I've yet to receive such data."

"Strange... Something so valuable should certainly have been in their report." **He mused.**

"Actually, sir, I've yet to receive a report from either of them." **The A.I. replied.**

"Nonsense! Where are they!? What are they doing?" **The dark knight demanded.**

"They are currently in Lady Charybdis's quarters. As for their current activities-

"Nevermind, Weebo." **Culex interjected.** "I think I have an idea now. I have no doubt they will give their report when they are finished. For now, I shall return to my quarters, as well. Will you inform me when the Earl has arrived?"

"Yes, Lord Culex."

"Thank you."

**With that, Culex retired to his room for some well-deserved rest. The warriors of Light and Darkness would need their rest, for the coming trials would be far from easy.**

* * *

**About my OCs: Charybdis I designed as a dark counterpart/foil to Kairi, Donald and Aqua. Looks-wise, the three ladies have unusual features such as Aqua having blue hair, Kairi having the rarest hair color irl and Char being an Albino.**

**Char's boyishly short hair and stripperiffic duds****(basically a spangle-y green version of Hyrule Warriors' Cia's outfit with the lower half replaced by a thong) is a reference to the short hair and relatively sexy outfit Kairi had in KH1, which, let's be honest, _was_ pretty sexy with the choker and the short skirt and the hint of midriff showing off her navel... *drools* **

**It also works as a reference to Aqua's equally sexy curve-hugging little number which fits that tight little bod like a glove... *pant* Ahem! But I'm getting off track. Anyways...**

**Basically, I took what Nomura did with Kairi in KHII,**** giving her longer hair and a less revealing, and frankly less interesting ensemble by going the opposite route with Charybdis, ie, giving her super-short hair and porn star apparel. **

**Personality-wise, I wanted her to have a calm, ****cool but not cold personality, with bits of warmness here and there, basically the opposite of Kairi's pluckiness and feistiness, and Donald's grouchiness and hot temper.**

**Another conscious contrast was to make her, unlike the chaste and pure Kairi, and much like her partner Shin, a total slut, and proud of it.**

**(-and why shouldn't they be?)**

**Now, as for her powers and abilities, like Donald and Aqua, she excels at magic, and her acrobatic skills are another trait she and Aqua share.**

**I have a thing for women who can move and flex like nobody's business.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter IV: Chasing tail & chasing ghosts.**

* * *

**Neverland: The Jolly Roger.**

* * *

"You scurvy dog! You swindled me!"

"I did not. You asked for the power to _defeat_ your foe, Captain, and you received just enough power to do so."

"You'll not get away with this you, you conniving _codfish_! I'll have every pirate in Neverland out for your blood!" **The captain bellowed.**

**The dark knight turned his head aside.**

"...Is that an alarm clock I hear?"

***tick-tick-tick-tick***

"NO!" **Hook shouted in horror.**

_That cursed crocodile! _

**Tick-Tock had been hunting Hook ever since Peter Pan fed the beast his hand. His _other_ greatest foe had found him once more.**

"C-culex, my boy... come now. Surely we can come to an understanding..."

"What I _understand_ is that you tried to murder innocent children. You are a cold-blooded animal, soon to be devoured by another!"

"No! No, please!"

**Culex, weary of this man's whining, sent him flying off the ship with a single invisible push. **

"AHH-"

**Hook's scream was cut short as the scaly scourge's jaws clamped down around his body with crushing force, killing him instantly.**

**The crocodile swallowed the remains of the late Captain James Hook and smiled happily at Culex. **

"Good boy."

**Culex summoned a Corridor that took Tick-Tock to a special containment facility in Vanda called the Ocean Cube. ****He had high hopes the reptile would enjoy his new home as much as his meal.**

_Shin did a fine job taming this beast. We can always use more allies. Come to think of it, where is he?_

**_*_Bleep***

**Suddenly, Culex got an transmission on his comlink. He answered it, and a hologram showing several new worlds and a set of instructions appeared before him. **

_Very well._

* * *

**Meanwhile, near the sea coast.**

* * *

"Aw, yeah... this place is happenin'..."

**Shin laid back and relaxed as his body floated on the surface of the water. **

_The only thing I'm missing is a swimming companion or two. I wonder where Char-char slinked off to?_

"Hm?"

**The giant's nose picked up an unusual but enticing perfume.**

_Well, well... Looks like I found my company. _

**He swam in the scent's direction like a shark after blood, tracking it to a somewhat secluded lagoon. ****The lagoon was quite a sight, as were the lovely young mermaids inhabiting it.**

_J-A-C-K-P-O-T!_

"Afternoon, babes." **Shin greeted them as he glided into the lagoon.**

**All four of them looked at him, slightly startled.**

"Whoa... Sorry, girls. Didn't mean to scare ya."

"What a hunk!" **The redhead whispered to the black-haired mermaid, who stifled a giggle.**

"Oh, it's alright, Mister. Is there something can we do for you?" **The brunette asked him, batting her eyelashes.**

_Ah, she must be the alpha. Nice._

"I was just wondering if you fine young mer-honeys could use some company. -and please, call me Shin."

**The mermaids looked at each other and giggled.**

"Sure, the more the merrier!" **The brunette replied with a dazzling smile. **"I'm Meg."

"I'm Connie." **The blonde introduced herself and paid him a flirtatious wink.**

"I'm June." **Said the redhead,as she posed seductively.**

"I, um... I'm Karen." **The black-haired girl said quietly as she toyed with her hair.**

"Care to join us for a swim?" **Meg asked.**

"Don't mind if I do..." **He grinned.**

**The mermaids smiled mischievously at each other and rushed him all at once. Except for Karen, who watched from afar.**

"Whoa!"

"Let's drown him!" **Meg proposed excitedly.**

***splash* ****The three dunked his head underwater and held him there, laughing playfully as they did so. He found them surprisingly strong for their size and builds.**

_Damn... I really don't want to have to off these babes._

**Shin burst free from their hold and out of the water in a blazing red glow. The mermaids gaped in amazement as he hovered above them.**

"My, Shin... what a fine tail you have." **June remarked, eyes firmly on his bare ass.**

**The others were equally fixated on his flawless form. **

**Shin lowered himself back into the water and faced the girls.**

"Look, ladies, I don't know exactly how _your_ respiratory systems work, but humans _die_ if they're drowned."

"Wait... you didn't think we really were trying to _drown _you?" **Connie ****asked, horrified.**

"Well..."

"Oh no, Shin, dear! It's a _game _we play." **Meg assured him.**

"Like 'bang, you're dead?'" **He asked, making a gun shape with his hand.**

"Exactly!" **June answered.**

"W-we would never dream of hurting someone." **Karen assured him.**

**The giant listened closely. Their heartbeats revealed the truth in their words.**

"Right... my ba-uh, I mean, sorry."

"Oh that's alright, Shin, darling. But if you feel that bad, you could make it up to us." **Connie suggested, guiding him to a nearby rock. **

"Yes, I'm sure you've had some incredible adventures. Won't you tell us about them?" **Karen cozied up to the giant.**

"I want to know more about _humans_." **June swam up to him, biting her lip. **

"Would you mind?" **Meg asked coyly.**

"Not at all." **He replied, as his trademark grin returned.**

"Say, is it true human boys have a tube between their legs!?" **June asked excitedly.**

"Gross! You're making that up!" **Karen exclaimed.**

"No, no! I heard that, too!" **Connie was just as excited as June. So was Shin, for that matter.**

"I heard that's how humans... make more humans." **Meg giggled.**

"So it-it _is_ true!?" **Karen asked Shin with a blush on her face.**

"Why not see for yourselves?"

* * *

**As Culex rid the world of the pirates who plagued it and Shin worked on Vanda's human-mermaid relations, Charybdis was busy studying the properties of Neverland itself.**

**Neverland was unique among the worlds. A special kind of magic flowed through it that somehow broke the laws of time.**

"This world... Rather, this _part_ of it is quite similar to the pocket dimensions I can make. From what I can gather, it may very well be a separate dimension from, what was it? Ah, yes... London."

**Charybdis had a habit of thinking aloud when she was working. Truth be told, she was actually a little embarrassed of it.**

"It's been said that no one ages in Neverland, but the adults we've encountered seems to contradict this notion... Although... It _is_ possible they came here from London at different points in time. Or... what was that other place?"

"America, Lady Charybdis." **The machine beside her answered.**

**Weebo, being a machine and thus incapable of ridicule, was an exception. **

"Thank you, Weebo."

**She'd already taken various samples of flora and fauna. All she needed was a sample of the magic itself.**

**Char summoned her final tool, a clear crystal. Holding it tightly in her hand, s****he closed her eyes and reached out with her mind, calling the mysterious power to her. Little by little, particles of pure magic were drawn to the crystal, like moths to flame.**

**The crystal drank the particles greedily, and ****glowed a brilliant green as it filled to the brim with Neverland's magic power. **

_That should do it! Hm... I wonder if Shin's up for a skinny dip?_

"Pardon me, Lady Charybdis, but I've just received a transmission from Earl Tyrant. He has new orders for you. I would advise departing this world immediately."

_Damn._

"Did the Earl say when we'd get a break, by chance?" **She asked, trying to sound nonchalant. **

"Checking... All Lords of Vanda have three more missions to complete before receiving vacation time." **Weebo informed her.**

"I see. Well, I suppose I'd better get the big boy, then." **Char sighed.**

"A wise choice." **The A.I. responded.**

* * *

**The warriors of Darkness departed Neverland, and made way to their next destination: ****Halloween Town.**

* * *

"So, from a summer resort to a 24/7 Halloween party, eh? This ain't so bad. Think we'll see any hotties in sexy costumes?" **Shin asked his allies, half-jokingly.**

"I sincerely doubt that." **Culex responded bluntly.**

"Damn."

_Oh, well. There's always the next world, I guess. _**The giant mused.**

"Shin, you dog! Aren't _I_ enough woman for you?" **Charybdis pouted playfully.**

"What can I say, Char-baby? This dog is always hungry." **He replied with a shrug.**

"Oh, speaking of 'hotties', I've been meaning to ask, how were the mermaids?" **Char asked with a knowing smile. She knew**** the scent of mermaid perfume anywhere.**

"A little bit naughty, but still pretty nice."

"Did they give you some sugar, and maybe some spice?" **she playfully inquired.**

"Nah, I got the call right when things were gettin' good. Just my luck." **he grumbled.**

"I'm sorry to hear that. Better luck next time."

"If you two are done fooling around, we have work to do." **Culex interjected.**

"You're such a downer, Culex-baby." **Shin remarked.**

"Yeah, Culex-baby! You're no fun." **The witch joined in.**

_He's always so uptight. Perhaps after the mission, I'll help loosen him up... We can start with a drink and see where things go._

**Neither Shin nor Charybdis had seen him without his armor but she had a feeling he was quite handsome.**

"Work is meant not to be 'fun.' You two hunt down those wretched whelps. I will seek out the Darkness."

_-and this time, I shall defeat my quarry alone. _

"You got it! Come on, sexy. I'll race ya!" **Shin gave Char a firm, but gentle slap on the ass.**

"You'd better give it your all. You'll need to."

**The two powered up and took off in a flash. **

**Now that the dark knight was alone, he was free to concentrate. **

_Where... where are you? ... ... ... There!_

**Ever since striking down Sephiroth, Culex's powers had grown significantly. ****His power to detect sources of Darkness, his sixth sense, one could call it, had grown particularly sharp.**

**He pressed a button on his gauntlet and warped to the location of the "scent."**

* * *

**Skellington Mausoleum.**

* * *

_Now, the time for glorious battle is at... what!? _

**Though Culex could practically taste the Darkness, there was nothing here but a single broken building housing a single desecrated grave.**

"Goddamn it." **After sulking briefly, he took a closer look at the grave, hoping to find some clues. The headstone provided quite the puzzle piece indeed.**

_I see... so this is Oogie Boogie's grave. Was this that infernal fairy's doing? ! Hm!? I sense another dark presence here... the fairy? No, it is too weak. __No matter. I shall discover it's nature soon enough. Before that, however..._

**The black swordsman held out his hand and drained the area of it's Darkness, drinking it up it like a hungry vampire feeding on fresh blood. **

* * *

"Hey, Mickey. Are these disguises really necessary?"

"Well, we don't wanna scare the locals." **The King replied.**

**From what Riku knew about the place the people here loved being scared as much as they loved scaring others. He considered pointing this out, but ultimately decided it wasn't worth arguing about. **

"Right..."

_Still, this werewolf getup is ridiculous! Good thing Sora's not around to see it. I'd never hear the end of it._

"I assume you came here seeking the Darkness?"

**A figure in black armor, with a grotesque claw for a right arm, stepped forth from the shadows.**

"Who the hell are you!?" **Riku demanded, summoning his Keyblade. King Mickey did likewise.**

"I am Culex, the Dark Knight of Vanda, and if you came here for the same reasons as I, you have wasted your time. The dark presence has departed this world. As for the Darkness it left behind... well, let us say it was quite delicious. Care to try some for yourselves?"

**Culex summoned his own sword and pointed it at the heroes.**

"Sorry, but my tastes have changed." **The silver-haired boy responded dryly.**

"Hey, hang on a minute!" **Mickey spoke up.**

"Yes, your majesty? What is your concern?" **The knight asked.**

"We don't have to fight! We're not enemies!" **The mouse** **protested.**

"Oh, but I _wish_ to fight, and _all_ who harm the innocent are _my_ enemies. You know well of what I speak do you not, _boy_?" **The man in black growled as he pointed his broadsword at Riku.**

"Roxas." **he answered solemnly.**

"Roxas, Naminé, Pinocchio, you will _suffer_ for what you put them through."

"..." **Riku had nothing to say in his defense.**

"That's not fair! Riku was only tryin' to help the people he cared about." **Mickey knew Riku may have done bad things, but he wasn't a bad guy.**

"I have heard these arguments before, your majesty. Frankly, I grow weary of them."

"He's tryin' to be better!" **The mouse protested.**

**Culex smiled behind his mask. They hadn't even realized the Corridor of Darkness slowly opening behind them.**

"That makes little difference to the ones he has hurt." **He stated plainly, striking an offensive pose.**

**The King knew now there was no talking this man down.**

"You're messin' with the wrong guys, Culex!" **Mickey warned him.**

"Blind _fool_!" **A push from his invisible 'hand' was all it took to send King Mickey into the Darkness.**

_A pity I must resort to such cowardly methods. Alas, it is best he not see this, and Oswald made it quite clear he desires to fight the King at his prime._

"Mickey!" **Riku shouted. He reached for his friend but the portal had already vanished. **"Where did you send him!?"

"Defeat me, and you shall have your answer. Lose, and you shall have only pain and disgrace." **Culex answered.**

"You... you son of a..." **Now Riku was really pissed.**

"Are you gonna bark all day, little doggie, or are you gonna bite?" **Shin suddenly appeared next to Culex, joining the two warriors on the battlefield.**

"...what'd you just say?"

**The man in red stepped closer to his foe, looking him right in the eye.**

"I said... 'are you gonna bark all day, little doggie, or are you gonna _bite_?" **The giant grinned at him, revealing a set of metallic fangs.**

**Riku gritted his own fangs in response. **

_If these bastards want a fight, I'll give them one!_

"Perhaps _you'd_ like to punish him?" **Culex asked his comrade**.

"Perhaps I would."

"Fine, then. This battle is yours."

"Thanks, buddy!"

"Hmph." ***Thoom*** **The knight summoned another corridor but paused before proceeding inside. **"His majesty is in the Realm of Darkness, fighting his own battle."

"Why are you telling me this?" **the Keyblade master asked.**

"Because you have no chance of victory against my comrade. Consider it a consolation prize." **With that, he departed, leaving the two warriors alone.**

_Condescending son of a bitch. _**Riku thought.**

"So, what are you guys, anyway? Some kind of vigilante gang?" **he asked the giant.**

"Somethin' like that. I'm Shinku Shin, by the way. Also known as the Dark Monk of Vanda."

_Vanda... is that their world or something?_

"I thought monks hated violence." **Riku observed.**

"I'm a _Dark _monk. Fightin', eatin', drinkin', fuckin'... All encouraged by my glorious religion. 'A man's strength can be measured by his appetites, indeed a man's strength flows from his appetites', so sayeth we of the Marist faith, dig?"

**Riku almost laughed. Culex and this man were like night and day.**

"What about you, Riku? You got religion on that island you're from? I mean, You gotta believe in somethin', right?

"I just believe in fighting for my friends."

**The two warriors began to circle each other.**

"Right, _that's_ how it is, ain't it? Do right by _your _friends, and fuck everybody else."

"Don't talk like you know me."

**The titan held out his left arm and a set of armor going from his pauldron to his fist materialized around it.**

"I know _enough_." **Shin clenched his steel-clad fist and prepared to strike.**

**Riku knew he had to be careful. This man ****was clearly an experienced fighter and those muscles weren't just for show.**

**They stared each other down for what seemed like forever. Finally, Shin made the first move, throwing a lightning quick punch at Riku's head. **

_He's fast!_

**The Keyblade Master barely managed to dodge the attack. ****Not wasting a second, he countered with a downward slash. **

***Klang* Shin easily blocked the strike with his gauntlet and threw another punch straight for Riku's gut.**

**Riku teleported out of harm's way just before the punch landed and rushed the giant from behind, slashing wildly.**

_Nice try!_

**Shin countered with a powerful back kick. Riku just barely managed to block the attack, and it still knocked him back several feet.**

**The red giant followed up with a flying knee thrust. **"Tora Hiza-geri!"

**Riku** **shielded himself with a dark barrier in the nick of time and** **immediately struck back with a point-blank blast of Dark energy.**

"Ugh!" **The blast sent Shin reeling, and Riku's next move, a point-blank Dark Firaga spell, hit the big guy right in the chest, nearly knocking him off his feet. **

***Fwoosh* **"Gah!"

**The next blow, an uppercut slash across the face,**** toppled the giant at last. *Thuk***

**Shin chuckled. **_He's b_etter_ than I thought..._

**Nearby, a quartet watched the show in secret, enjoying a tub of Halloween Town's famous fresh popcorn and ice-cold apple cider as they did so.**

"Looks like your boyfriend's in trouble, lady." **Shock remarked.**

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure. He's yet to unleash his _true_ power." **The elder witch replied, popping a few pieces of popcorn into her mouth.**

**Now, the Twilight wielder readied the finishing blow. The brute pounded his pauldron in the split-second before the attack.**

_Yes... _**The power rushed through his body like a torrent.**

"Take this!" **Riku shouted, as he aimed a lightning-fast slash at the man's temple. **

***Thuk* It was no use. He blocked Riku's strike with his bare hand. **

"No way..." **Riku exclaimed in disbelief.**

"Cool!" **Lock exclaimed.**

"You got heart." **Shin gripped the blade with crushing force, seemingly not even noticing the blood dripping down his wrist. **

"I got _Soul._" **He** **grinned and** **sent a current of red lightning through the weapon.**

"Ggghyah!" **Riku screamed in pain as the voltage surged through his body.**

**The trio of troublemakers had to cover their eyes and even Charybdis, who was no stranger to violence, couldn't help but wince.**

**A single effortless push against the ground put the dark monk back on his feet. **

"Anybody ever tell you you scream like a _bitch_?" **The giant taunted as he cracked his neck.**

"What'd he say?" **Barrel asked the others.**

"Alright, pretty puppy... have a bite of my SATSUHA!"

**Shin flicked his wrist, and a shockwave of red energy came screaming along the ground.**

_Holy-!_

**Riku created a Dark barrier around him as fast as he could. The wave clashed against the force field, and the colliding energies crackled, flashed, and then fizzled out. **

**Shin took the opportunity to call upon even more of his power.**

_More... more... more..._

_I gotta act now! _**Riku thought.**

**He'd been perfecting a new move, one that combined two of his most powerful skills in one attack. ****He called it Dark Harbinger. **

**The Keyblade Master leaped high into the air, and summoned a giant meteor, infused with Dark Fire magic, in front of him.**

"You're finished!"

"Tosatsu..." _More..._

**The meteor came crashing down, and Riku followed suit.**

_POWER! "_ZANKUKYAKU!" **The dark monk screamed as he flew towards Riku and delivered an energized slicing Helicopter kick.**

**The strike cut clean through the meteor, and it exploded in a burst of dark flames. But the Keyblade Master wasn't beaten yet. He had one more move in his arsenal.**

**He vanished right before the kick connected and came flying out of a wormhole of Darkness.**

**Up, down, right, left... teleporting at blinding speeds, he sliced the man from all directions, alternating between Light and Darkness-powered slashes.**

_Ugh... Dammit... Need... more... POWER! _**The dark monk drew energy into his Body as fast he could.**

**Finally, Riku sent his foe crashing to the ground with a mighty downward strike, and landed gracefully on his feet.**

**Shin had been brought to his knees, but he had a trump card of his own.**

"It's over." **Riku pointed his weapon at Shin.**

"Over for _you_, 'blader _SCUM_!"

**The crimson tremor gathered all the power he could muster in his fist and punched the ground with tremendous force. **"SHIN ULTIMA!"

**An explosion of pure energy erupted from the point of impact. *KRA-KOOM!***

**Riku summoned another Dark Barrier to protect himself, but the energy blast was far too much for it to handle.**

**The barrier shattered, and Riku was sent flying back.**

**Shin dashed behind his foe with almost teleportation-like speed and clocked him with a mighty clothesline strike. *Thwack***

**The Keybearer flipped and hit the ground hard as the last of his strength left him. *****WHAM* **

_I can't... I can't move._

**Shin walked over and stomped on the boy's chest.**

"Agh... st-stop..." **Riku protested weakly.**

"Is that what Roxas said before you and DiZ sent him to his death!?" **he snarled as his ****crimson eyes glowed through his sunglasses.**

"I d-didn't..."

"Oh, right... you just shoved him in a dark, forgotten pit in Sora's Heart. _Huge_ difference."

**A stomp to the gut took the wind out of him.**

"I... I tried to... find another way." **Riku gasped.**

**Shin wasn't even listening at this point. **

"I could crush you like a bug _right now_..." **The brute**** hissed, his voice seething with anger. **

"You know as well as I do that he must stand trial." **The white-haired vixen appeared by his side in a flash of light.**

"Why bother? Would anyone mourn this piece of shit?"

"Sora and Kairi would. You _know_ they would." **Charybdis argued.**

"They should save their tears for someone who deserves them." **He said bitterly.**

**Charybdis knew Shin had a good heart. ...as well as a hell of a temper. Once he got heated up, it wasn't easy to cool him back down. **

**The last thing she wanted was to fight her friend, but she couldn't let him kill this boy, either. However, there was one last thing she could try.**

"_Tony_."

**He looked at her in shock. They never used their real names on the field. They rarely used them at all. **

"Does he _deserve_ to die?"

"I... don't know." **Shin admitted.**

"Then you know it's not right to kill him."

"..." **The giant looked back at the boy and wrinkled his nose in disgust.**

"Hnh... looks like you live to see another sunrise, kid." **The giant stomped off and waited by the gate for Char.**

"Do you need healing?" **Charybdis asked the boy.**

"Fuh- fuck off." **Riku coughed, not even looking at her.**

**The witch placed a homemade potion next to him and joined her friend. They proceeded through the gate to the town plaza, leaving Riku to lick his wounds.**

"So what happened to those little punkasses?" **Shin asked.**

"That's not very nice..." **his friend remarked.**

"They _tarred and feathered me_, Char. That fucking _sucked_."

**She giggled. **"They ran away as soon as the meteor appeared."

"Ah. By the way, you got a mirror on you? I need to see how bad the damage is."

"Sure." **The spellcaster summoned a mirror out of the ether and handed it to Shin.**

**He screamed in horror. **"What the FUCK!? What the fuck did you do to my handsome face!?"

**Looking in the mirror he saw that half of said face was missing, revealing a metallic skull and matching teeth in place of bone and muscle. **

**Removing his shades, he saw the illusion also applied to his left eye, now a glowing red optical sensor.**

"Oh? Don't you like it?" **Char asked innocently.**

"'Like it?' Are you nuts!? _Look_ at me!"

"Oh, come now... I changed too, and you don't hear me moaning about it!"

"_I_ look like cyberized roadkill. _You_ look like the hottest piece of... badass I've ever seen!"

**He had to admit, he was practically drooling over her new look. If he had to describe it, he'd call it 'gothic porn star chic.'**

**For starters, her hair was now sort of an off-white and wild, while her red eyes now had black sclera. Scary but sexy.**

**The outfit itself was what really got him going. It wasn't so different from her usual one, but instead of green spangly fabric, it appeared to be made of metal, with clawed gauntlets. **

**What drew his eye in particular was the bottom half, or lack thereof. ****Aside from the long metallic boots, the only thing she wore below the waist was the skimpiest pair of underwear he'd ever seen, which consisted only of a thin metal band with an emblem shaped like a rounded 'W.'**

**From behind, it was almost impossible to tell she was wearing something down there, and from the front, it was impossible _not_ to tell she shaved. ...o****r 'warped,' to be precise. **

_Fuck... I'll bet Lock and Barrel'll go through an early puberty thanks to her..._

**Charybdis giggled again. His appreciation was always appreciated.**

"Why, thank you, Shin, darling. For what it's worth, I rather like the way you look, In fact, _I_ think your look is rather hot itself."

**The man in red raised his remaining eyebrow. **"Oh? Got a thing for metal, do ya?"

"Maybe."

"Tell me more..."

"I'll tell you all about it over a cold hard cider." **She took his hand and led him to the local tavern.**

**Meanwhile, Riku was starting to regain his ability to move.**

_What... what is he? Shinku Shin... Vanda... have to warn... Sora._

**All of a sudden a swarm of Heartless surrounded him.**

**Char suddenly sensed danger in the area. **_That boy's in trouble! Wait... no. No, he'll be fine._

**While Shin lacked her extrasensory abilities, his sense of hearing was second to few.**

"Does he need our help?" **Shin asked reluctantly.**

"No, he'll be alright." **She assured him, and they continued their stroll to the local tavern.**

_The potion... Have to drink it fast. _**Riku tried to reach it, but his arms just weren't working.**

**He was just about to swallow his pride and ask the Lords for help when he heard a man chuckle. **"You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?"

* * *

**First of all, yes, that is the Happy Mask Salesman, from Zelda. **

**Secondly, the disguises the Dark Trio wore are references to Nightmare from Soulcalibur, the Terminator(obviously) and Witchblade, specifically the anime version.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter V: Burning Desires.**

* * *

**The black swordsman had tracked his target to Atlantica. Standing on the water's surface, he eyed his prey like a hawk. ****Culex had a feeling the Dark Lord would be most pleased to have Monstro on their side. **

_Enormous, powerful, and quite ill-tempered... He will be an ideal addition to the Earl's army, as well as an ideal opponent But, first I must wake him!._

"Arise, Monstro!"

** Standing on the surface of the water, he zapped the beast with a jolt of electricity in an attempt to wake it from it's slumber. It worked.**

"You have wreaked havoc for long enough, raging beast! Henceforth, you shall wreak vengeance for Earl Tyrant!"

**Monstro roared in anger and charged at the knight.**

**Culex summoned his prized Water-element sword, Ferrum Aqua, along with the Masamune, which his master had bestowed upon him.**

"GRAAAGGH!" **He screamed as he flew towards the leviathan, swords drawn.**

* * *

**Sometime later...**

* * *

_Now that is what I call a glorious battle! _

**The armored knight summoned a corridor large enough to accommodate the beast, and sent him to the Ocean Prison with the other captured creatures.**

**Shin suddenly burst out of the water in a merman's body, courtesy of Charybdis's magic. His lower half appeared to be that of a Tiger Shark.**

"I'll bet he and Tick-Tock will get along _swimmingly_! Haha. Get it?"

**Culex sighed wearily.** "So, you are here, as well."

"Yup. I stopped by to work on our human-mermaid relations. Also, to see what the deal with Ariel's, uh, deal was."

"You refer to her bargain with Ursula, yes? What did you learn?"

"It wasn't all her fault. For one thing, her pops kinda went apeshit and smashed a bunch of her stuff, and her memories got fucked up, too." **Shin explained.**

"Ah... that must have been a side-effect of the Castle Oblivion incident." **the other man mused.**

"Yeah, that was my guess. Uh... So, is she in the green, then?" **Shin hoped that was the case. Ariel seemed like a sweet girl.**

"Yes, I should think so."

"What about Triton?"

"He and his daughter have resolved their issues, have they not?"

"Yeah, but... the shit he did sounds a lot like abuse, if you ask me." **The sharkman noted.**

"I see what you mean, but the girl has found happiness. Taking vengeance on her father will only bring her more pain."

"...I guess." **Shin didn't like it, but deep down, he knew Culex was right.**

"That reminds me... what of those foul urchins?" **Culex inquired.**

"Well... we found out all that shit they did, they did 'cause they were afraid of the bigger, badder cats calling the shots."

"You mean to say you showed them mercy?"

"Uh... Yeah. We _did_ give 'em some 'friendly advice', though." **The giant said quickly.**

"Hm. Well, I suppose that should do. Is Charybdis here, as well?"

"Reporting for duty, leader." **The emerald vixen said as she jumped out of the water. **

**Her lower half was replaced by a sea-serpent like tail, and in place of a Seashell bra, she wore individual seashells large enough to cover her nipples and nothing else.**

"Found you!"

**Sora, Donald, and Goofy burst out of the water and faced the Lords.**

_Uh-oh... we might need to ask for Triton's help with this one... _**Sora thought.**

"So-raaa... this is a nice surprise, in more ways than one." **Shin purred, leering at the bare-chested young merman.**

"W-what?" **Sora felt a sudden urge to cover himself.**

**A moment later, Culex got an emergency signal from Weebo.**

"Keep him company." **He said to his allies. "**It would seem I have bigger game to hunt."

"Running away again? I'll bet you're just scared!" **Sora taunted.**

"Yes, clearly you are _far_ more fearsome than whatever _this_ abomination could be."

**Culex pressed a button on his gauntlet and a holographic display popped up, showing a bird'e-eye view of a mountain, surrounded by forest.**

**From what Sora could see through the smoke, there appeared to be a giant flaming monster destroying everything in sight.**

_That's horrible! _**Sora thought.**

"We have found that this creature is neither Heartless nor Nobody, but simply another denizen of this particular world. You Keybearers seek to protect the 'World Order', as I recall. Is _this _what you would call order?"

**Sora couldn't think of anything to say.**

"At best, your 'order' breeds stagnation, at worst, death. We, the Lords of Vanda, will _not_ stand by and watch the worlds burn!"

**The man in black pressed another button, and a corridor of Darkness took him to the newly-discovered world. **

**Sora looked down, slightly depressed and somewhat dejected. **

**The two remaining Lords couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy. Shin thought he might try cheering the boy up.**

"So... Looks like you got something to show under those baggy clothes. I'm kinda impressed, blue eyes. Here, Tifa told me you were skinny." **Shin inched closer to the dophin-tailed boy, and feasted his eyes on his bare flesh.**

_Is... is he flirting with me!? _

"I must say, I'm impressed as well. Perhaps you're not as built as some, but a body like yours has it's own charms, I think." **The white-haired witch, too, was eating the eye candy for all it was worth.**

_Now, _she's_ flirting with me!_

**Sora blushed. He wasn't used to being looked at like this.**

_They're just trying to distract me... they've gotta be._

"I-I don't what kind of game you two are playing, but we're not falling for your tricks!"

**Shin chuckled. **"Who's 'we', cutie?"

"What are you talking- ...about."

**The keybearer noticed his companions were strangely silent. **

"I'm sorry, Sora, but the friends you see now are simply illusions.",

**Charybdis dispelled the phantom copies with a wave of her fingers. "**The real ones are someplace safe."

"Bring them back!" **Sora demanded.**

"I will, soon." **The serpent-tailed sorceress assured him. **"But first..."

"We were hopin' to have a little, uh, 'two-on-one', with ya, dig?" **Shin flashed the boy a pearly grin.**

"Yes. We just want to talk, Sora. That's all."

"I've got nothing to say to-whoa!" **Sora had been looking Char in the eye this whole time, so he hadn't noticed her seashells were nothing more than a pair of pasties.**

_Holy cow... _**His face reddened at the sight of her huge, almost completely bare breasts.**

**Char giggled. **"Do you like my new look?"

**The boy's only response was to gulp. **

"I wanted to go completely topless, but I can't go ruining the innocence of the merchildren, now can I? Since it's just us here, however..." **She made a move to pull the shells off.**

**Sora raised his hand to stop her.** "W-Wait! "Wh-what about _my_ innocence?" **Sora stammered.**

"What a young _man_ needs is _experience. _I thought I might help with that_._"

"Yeah, Sora-baby. You want to rock Kairi's world when you two finally 'seal the keyhole', no?" **Shin added.**

"Wha-what are you talking about!?" **the young merman asked anxiously.**

**The voluptous vixen moved even closer to him. **"Why, s_ex_, of course!"

"Se-sex!?" **Now, he was turning as red as the witch's eyes. She smiled at him playfully.**

_Oh, right. They're messing with me. Again. Duh! _

"Yeah, real funny, you two."

"I _never_ joke about sex. Just tell me what I can do for you. Or perhaps there's something you'd like to do _to_ me?" **She turned her tail back into bare legs, eagerly anticipating the boy's touch.**

**Sora was overcome with shock as he realized she was serious.**

"What? N-no! I don't- I mean- aren't you two, y'know, _together_?" **Sora asked, flustered and confused. ****That's what Yuffie had told him anyway.**

**Char and Shin looked at each other and giggled.**

"We're, um..." **The white-haired witch trailed off.**

"-what'd you call 'friends with benefits.'" **The black-haired brute finished.**

"'Friends with benefits?'" **Sora asked, puzzled.**

"Like imagine you and Riku if you did it on a regular basis." **Shin explained.**

"I don't _want_ to imagine that!" **Sora cried, blushing harder than ever.**

"Are you sure? Because I kind of picked up a little something..." **Char began.**

"_No_!" **The young merman hastily cut the seductress off.** "Th... thanks for the offer, Ch-charybdis, but n-no."

"Suit yourself." **Charybdis replied. His answer was expected, but still a little disappointing.**

"Will you bring my friends back now?" **He looked away and cleared his throat in an attempt to regain his composure.**

"In a moment. Before that, I, _we_, had something we wanted to make clear to you."

"What?" **The Keybearer asked, irritated.**

"You and us... at the end of the day, we want the same thing." **Shin answered.**

"I don't want a war." **Sora argued.**

"What if that's what it takes to achieve true peace?" **Charybdis asked him.**

"It can't be! Going around killing people isn't the way!"

"Yeah? What do you call what you did to Maleficent and her pack of freaks? Or the Organization?" **Shin countered.**

"That's..."

"They were threats to the world. To the people. You knew that, and so you ended their threat. Ain't that right?"

"That's not who I am! I'm not a murderer!" **Sora protested.**

"Really? You practically forced poor Demyx into a deathmatch from what I saw." **Charybdis pointed out.**

"'Demyx?'" **Sora asked, confused.**

"That funny young boy with the Sitar." **She explained.**

"Well... okay, yeah. Maybe I _did_ push him, but it's not like he, or anybody else I fought surrendered or anything!"

"You mean to say you'd have shown them mercy if they had?" **Char asked.**

"Of course I would've!" **Sora exclaimed.**

"_Why?_" **Shin asked.**

"What do you mean 'why!?' You can't just kill a helpless person!"

"Not even if it would make the World a better place?" **Char**** questioned him.**

"We don't get to make that call!" **Sora protested.**

"Oh, I see how it is... it's like that 'world order' shit, right? That's the way it's gotta be, 'cause 'everybody' says so!? Do you even have an original thought in your fuckin' head!?"

"Fuck _you!_ What do you even _want_ from me!?" **Sora yelled at the giant in frustration.**

"For you to _think_ for one fucking se-

"Shin! _Enough!_ _I_ know what you've been through, but Sora _doesn't. _Don't take it out on him."

"I..." **he took a breath. **"You're right. I'm sorry, Sora."

**Sora was stunned. That was the last thing he expected to come out of the man's mouth. **

"I was bein' an asshole and takin' my shit out on you... and I'm sorry. And, uh... sorry about yesterday, too."

**Much to the brunette's surprise, he could tell Shin really did feel bad. **

"I forgive you." **he said with a sigh. He was too nice for his own good.** "But, like I said... what do you want from me?"

**Shin paused. **"We just want you to understand. We got our demons, stronger ones than most, and what we do ain't pretty, but we're not bad people."

"All we want is a world where the innocent don't have to live in fear, or starve, or suffer. Don't you?" **Charybdis asked softly.**

"I do. But I don't agree with the way you guys do things. I... I can't."

"Yeah, well, if your losses stuck, maybe you'd feel different." **Shin countered.**

"Shin..."** Char began.**

"I'm just sayin'."** He replied.**

"'Losses?'" **Sora echoed.**

"Your friends, your family, your world... you got it all back, right? Not everybody's that lucky."

"So you _did_ lose someone..." **Sora deduced**. **Yuffie had mentioned that Shin had most likely lost someone close. **

"I lost _everyone_."

"As did I." **Charybdis lamented.**

**Now the Keybearer was beginning to understand. Earl Tyrant no doubt made him promises, and in Shin's desperation, he believed them. Charybdis most likely had a similar story.**

"Shin... Charybdis... you know the Earl could just be using you, right?"

"We know." **Shin admitted wearily.**

"Even if he achieves his goal, we have no guarantee he'll honor his word, or if he'll even be capable of honoring it." **Char added in a similarly despondent tone.**

"But he gave us a home and a purpose, and in the end, he's our best shot at getting back what we lost." **Shin concluded.**

**All of a sudden, Char's comlink started to flash, and she immediately answered.**

"Culex? Are you alright?"

"It pains me to admit it, but I... I _cannot_ defeat this creature alone. May I ask for your aid?"

"As though you even have to ask." **She chirped.**

"Bring that fool, as well. I certainly hope he's there with you, and not off drowning in merfolk flesh!"

"He's sure got _my_ number, eh, Sora-baby?" **Shin swam up beside the boy and gave him a playful nudge.**

"Ooh, those muscles are feelin' kinda tight... need me to work out the kinks for you? I got _real_ strong hands." **He started to massage Sora's shoulders. ****Just like that, he was back to his usual self.**

"C-cut it out!" **Sora backed away, trying to hide his smile. **

_Oh, my God, I liked that! Okay, this is officially weird. I don't even _like_ guys! I mean... I don't _think_...__ Though I did have that dream about Riku once... _**Now the dolphin-tailed boy was blushing all over again.**

**Charybdis decided to spare the poor boy any further embarrassment. With a snap of her fingers, Donald and Goofy were back at his side. A second snap teleported them to Culex's location: Harmonious Haven.**

* * *

**The pair appeared on top of a mountain, not far from their ally, who was hovering above them.**

"Hey, somebody call for a her-oh, fuck me..."

_I thought that thing was just _covered_ in fire, but it's made of fuckin' fire! Yeah, this is gonna hurt..._ **Shin thought nervously.**

**The creature Culex had been battling was a terror to behold; a massive, fiery, ****eagle-like apparition with a skull-like face. It screeched at the intruders and let loose a massive burst of flame breath. **

**Charybdis barely had enough time to put up a magic wall. It was large enough to shield all three of them and impervious to offensive magic, but unfortunately, it didn't let said magic _out_, either.**

"Say, Culey-baby... I don't suppose there's a way to tame this big bird?"

**The dark knight shook his head. **"Though it may resemble a bird, it is no animal. It feels nothing but rage and hatred. This... firebird is no one's pet."

_It stands to reason. Just like Sephiroth and the Jabberwock before it, this creature has only Darkness in it's Heart. _**Culex thought.**

"Yes, it is as you say, Culex. Looking into it's mind, I see nothing but a desire to destroy." **Char agreed, with a hint of sorrow in her voice.**

"Well, then... Sorry, 'Firebird,' but I'm afraid _this_ is your swan song!" **Char boasted.**

"Hey, I know this one! I think it's called 'Bye bye, Firebirdie!'" **Shin chimed in and gave the beast a mocking wave. It glowered at him in response.**

**They both turned and looked at Culex expectantly.**

"I am not making a stupid joke." **He crossed his arms in defiance.**

"Ah, whatever, sour patch. Hey C-girl... you wanna use some Stop mojo on that thing?"

"I tried that, to no avail. Water magic seems to hurt it, but it's regenerative powers are uncanny. This beast heals even faster than _you_ do, Shin." **Culex explained.**

"Fuck me..." **Shin groaned.**

"After the mission, lover. You'll have earned it." **Char whispered in his ear before kissing him on the cheek.**

"Now that's what _I_ call motivation." **The man in red pumped his fist and steeled himself for the fight.**

"Oh, yes... I think this may be of use." **Culex summoned an enormous lance from a portal of Darkness and handed it to Shin. **

"Incubus! You mean I can have it back now?" **Shin exclaimed with joy and swung it effortlessly. Next to him, the lance actually wasn't so big.**

"The Earl felt his point had been made. Thus, you get your lance back, and the late Queen gets a proper burial."

"Win-win, baby!" **He twirled his lance happily.**

"Oh, Shin, your lance is so _big_ and you handle it so _well_!" **Char cooed.**

"Enough foolishness! Let us _fight_!" **Culex cast his prized sword, Aqua Verrum into to the sky and created all the copies of it he could muster,**** Shin began to feed Incubus with as much Soul energy as he could churn out, and Charybdis simply dispelled the force-field and summoned a glowing blue crystal.**

**The infernal Firebird screeched in fury. He did not like to be disturbed, and he found these intruders _very_ disturbing indeed.**

* * *

**Meanwhile, on a far away world, a figure sat alone in the dining hall of Vanda, enjoying a sumptuous meal as he prepared to enjoy the show.**

**Weebo began to play a piece of classical music from the archives. **"Do you find this to your liking, my lord?"

_Well, now... I quite like this song... it's so... invigorating!_

"It's perfect." **He said with a grin.**

**Suddenly an alarm sounded. **"My lord! A Princess of Heart has been located."

**The figure bolted up from his seat. **

"Then if you'd be so kind... I would meet her personally.

"As you wish."

**The A.I. gave him the coordinates and he summoned a corridor of darkness. He stepped into the shadowy vortex without a moment's hesitation, and on the other side was one of the most beautiful worlds he'd ever seen.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VI: Hearts of Darkness.**

* * *

**Destiny Islands.**

* * *

_Boy, today just dragged on forever! I could really go for a swim._

**Today was hot and windy a perfect day for enjoying the water. Kairi had worn her bikini under her school uniform the past few days for just such an occasion.**

**She ran to the beach as fast as her legs could carry her, and hastily removed her skirt and blouse.**

"What the-?"

**In the distance, the waves receded and revealed a person with long, blue hair in a tattered black cloak. This person appeared to be sitting a foot above the water somehow. Strangely, his hair didn't seem to blow in the wind.**

_I've never seen him before... Or could he be a her? _**As the mysterious figure was facing away from her, and was a fair ways away besides, it made it difficult to determine their gender.**

**Her curiosity ultimately got the best of her, and she went in for a closer look.**

_Gotta be quiet..._

"Is there something you need?"

_Eep! _**He, it was definitely a 'he', had good ears.**

"I, um... I'm sorry. I was just curious."

"About me?"

"Um... yeah. Sort of."

**He turned around, finally giving her a look at his face, so to speak. The man wore a silver mask that revealed only his eyes and mouth.**

_Red eyes... they're so... sad._

"What do you wish to know?"

"Well... how are you doing that?" **Kairi wondered.**

"Have you heard of telekinesis?"

"Like in the comic books?"

"I suppose."

"So you can move anything?"

**He waved his fingers and the waters in front of him took the shape of a dragon. **

**Moving his hand around, the dragon, as if on puppet strings, flew out of the water and performed a majestic dance for the Princess of Heart, twirling and looping with elegance and grace, and finally swirling around her before diving back into the sea.**

"Wow! That was amazing." **Kairi clapped at the performance, causing the man to chuckle.**

_She does not fear me in the slightest. This girl truly does have a Heart of pure Light._

"It was but a small display. But I'm flattered that you liked it."

_He's so modest! What a gentleman. _**Kairi giggled.**

"Anyways, it would _appear_ you were about to go for a swim."

**Kairi suddenly became aware of much skin she was showing the stranger and started to blush in embarrassment.**

"I don't want to overstep my bounds, but do you often swim alone? I'd think someone would stay and keep watch."

"I'll be fine. I've been swimming here since I was a kid. But you can stay and watch me if you want!" **she said cheerily.**

"Well, I do like to watch." **he remarked.**

_Oh, right... that sounded kinda_ weird. **Kairi thought bashfully.**

**She cleared her throat. **"I mean... I don't mind you sticking around. It's not often I get to chat with someone from another world."

"Well, it's not often _I_ get to chat with a Princess of Heart." **he replied, smiling behind his mask.**

"How do you know that? Are you a friend of Sora's?"** she asked.**

"Perhaps, if things had been different, we would be." **he said wistfully. **"But it doesn't matter what might have been. All that matters now is what will be."

"What are you talking about?"

"The Hearts of Darkness and their destiny." **The stranger explained.**

"I don't understand..."

"The shards of the χ-blade. You're aware that your Heart, and the Hearts of the other Princesses came from the seven shards of Light, yes?"

"Um, yeah. Master Yen Sid told me. He said that's why our Hearts are made of pure Light." **Kairi answered.**

"But there were _twenty_ fragments in total. Did he tell you what happened to the thirteen shards of Darkness?" **the man asked her.**

"He... didn't know. I'm not sure anyone does."

"The shards of Darkness became Hearts of pure Darkness, pure in turn, creating the 'Princes of Heart', you could say."

"Princes of Heart..." **Kairi found this all so fascinating. She didn't think it was possible for a Heart to be made of Darkness, but it was a miraculous world they lived in.**

**The man continued **"Though unlike the _Princesses_, these 'princes' are hardly fair. You see, these beings by their very nature are abominations. Granted, some appear more human than others, but all are monsters at heart."

"That's so sad." **Kairi said softly.**

"You pity them?" **The man was a bit taken aback. He expected her to be horrified and disgusted by the thought of such beings.**

"Well, no one asks to be born what they are, right?"

"No, I suppose not." **he concurred.**

**They waited in silence for a while.**

"So, how do you know so much about them?" **Kairi asked out of curiosity.**

"I did some research and made some fascinating discoveries."

"Oh? Like what?"

"I've learned that much like you Princesses, who are strongest when your seven arts act as one, _our_ true strength can only be attained when we combine the might of our Hearts. _Unlike_ you, however, our Hearts must actually _become_ one. Such is their destiny."

"You mean you're one of them!?" **Kairi was shocked. This man was polite, even kind of charming. ****He was the last person she'd have thought to be a monster.**

"Allow me to introduce myself... I am Earl Tyrant. The _Crown_ Prince of Heart, and the Dark Mage, founder and ruler of Vanda. I ask your forgiveness..."

**The man offered her his right hand**. "For I also ask that you come with me."

"No way!" **Kairi jumped back and immediately summoned her Keyblade.**

"The Light burns brightly in you, Princess, but _you are not a Master yet_!"

**She simply got into position and prepared to attack.**

"We were thinking of killing Riku, you know."

**The Keybearer's breath caught in her throat, and she halted in her tracks.**

"Shin, in particular, expressed a desire to tear him limb from limb and I'm fairly certain he was being literal."

"You stay away from my friends, you... you bastard!" **she warned him.**

"Come quietly, and I _promise_ you, I will be lenient with him." **He crossed his Heart with his left hand for emphasis and once again offered her his other.**

"Why should I believe you?" **The Princess asked, still brandishing her Keyblade.**

**The Prince of Heart now raised his left hand, and the waters around them began to form in it's image.**

"Incredible, isn't it? The power to control matter with a mere gesture... Only a _true_ master of Darkness could use it to this extent!"

_He wouldn't..._

**The hand of water drew more and more water into it, swiftly growing until it dwarfed her island in size.**

"I could drown this entire world with a wave of my hand. Just as I could break that boy's neck with a snap of my fingers..."

"Please don't." **She begged him, her voice barely a whisper.**

**Kairi hated this. She hated feeling so powerless. But knowing people's lives were at stake, what choice did she have?**

"Will you come with me, then?"

"...yes." **She dispersed her Keyblade and stood next to him, but did not take his hand.**

**Tyrant summoned a Corridor of Darkness, and they proceeded inside the vortex together.**

* * *

**Emerging from the Corridor, Kairi found herself in what appeared to be some kind of castle. The Earl was currently leading her to her room.**

"Welcome to Gaudium, my humble home. While you're here, consider yourself my guest. If there's anything you desire, you need only ask."

"How about my freedom?" **the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them.**

**The Earl burst out laughing. **"Oh, Kairi, you are a _joy._"

**He sighed and continued. **"While that's a luxury I'm afraid I can't grant you at the moment, there are many I _can_. We have the best restaurants, a spa, nearly every form of entertainment you could imagine, and the ultimate shopping mall. Of course, for you, everything's free of charge."

_Lucky me... I'm staying in a gilded cage this time. Still..._

**Kairi resented being the man's prisoner, but if he was offering a soft bed instead of a cold cell, she'd take it. Begrudgingly, but she'd take it.**

"Oh, that reminds me... you have new clothes waiting for you in your room. I have no doubt they'll be a perfect fit."

_Did... did he take my measurements? _**The redhead thought, embarrassed.**

"My apologies, but I took the liberty of having Weebo, that is, Gaudium's Artificial Intelligence perform a Body scan on you. I assure you, I had her keep the results to herself."

**That made Kairi feel a little better, but she still didn't like that he did that without her permission.**

"Ah... here we are."

**He summoned a key card and inserted it into a slot on the door. **

***Beep* The master of the fortress opened the door and held it for her, handing her the key as she walked past him.**

**Kairi turned to shut the door, but he raised his finger in protest. **"One more thing."

"You're free to spend your time as you like for now, but I expect you to join me for Dinner at seven."

_Expect to be disappointed, douche bag. _**Kairi thought angrily. **

**The man's ruby eyes narrowed, almost as if he'd heard her inner words.**

"I shall await you in the dining hall. Weebo will escort you there. Dress nicely and _don't _be late."

**With that, Earl Tyrant disappeared inside another Corridor of Darkness, leaving the girl alone with her thoughts.**

_Asshole. _**She shut the door in a huff. **

_Well, I might as well get dressed... oh, wow._ **Now that she had a** **good look at the room, she found herself** **gaping in amazement. **

**Being the daughter of the mayor back home, she was used to living a comfortable life, but she'd never known luxury like this. This room alone was almost the size of her house.**

_This might not be so bad... as far as being a prisoner goes, anyway._

**Downstairs, in the Dining Hall, the Earl Tyrant was having a light appetizer of Spicy edamame along with an ice cold lager. **

"Now that the Princess is safe, we shall resume the entertainment of the day."

"As you command, Master." **Weebo began playing the recording from where she had left it.**

* * *

**The battle with the Firebird was proving quite difficult for the Warriors of Darkness. It's power to regenerate was beyond anything they'd seen before.**

"Fuck..." **That latest blast had hit Shin dead-on. His clothes had been almost completely burned off, and about** **half of his upper body was missing skin.**

**If he felt pain like a normal person, he'd be in agony right now.**

"Oh, Shin, you dummy... you know I could've shielded myself from that." **Charybdis knelt by his side and used her strongest Cure magic on him.**

"Sorry, gorgeous... guess I just wasn't thinkin'." **Shin chuckled.**

"Can you still fight, my brother?" **Culex asked.**

"Yeah... in fact, I think I got an idea. Char, you can trap that thing in a barrier, right?"

"Yes, but it won't hold for too long."

"Doesn't need to. We just need long enough to finish it. Here's the plan, guys..." **Shin explained his strategy and the warriors emerged from the barrier, ready to defeat their foe for good.**

"Eat this!" **The dark monk** **pulled the trigger on his lance, and a barrage of Soul energy-coated bullets**** came out of the built-in Gatling gun in it's hilt, hitting the Firebird right in it's flaming beak.**

"How do you like me now, motherfucker?" **he taunted and shot a few more volleys at it.**

**That got it's attention. The Firebird screeched and lunged at the giant in a rage, prepared to smother him with a flaming tackle.**

_This is it... _**Propelled** **by** **twin bursts of Soul energy from his feet, the crimson lancer flew into the air and jammed his weapon into the creature's mouth.**

**He ****then snapped his fingers and released all the pent-up energy within his lance, causing a massive explosion that took the beast's head off, and it fell to the ground.**

**Finally, Shin grabbed the lance in mid-air and hurled it down, piercing the creature's Body. Incubus' power to rapidly drain the energy of the Soul from whatever it touched would prove detrimental to the Firebird's incredible healing power.**

"Culex! Char! Now!"

**Culex sent a rain of swords down upon the Beast, pinning it to the ground.**

**Immediately afterwards, **Charybdis summoned her strongest barrier, tossing the crystal she'd been saving into the barrier right before she sealed it.

**Now, the two warriors focused their power through their magical weapons, and a flash-flood of water magic erupted inside the barrier. Immediately afterwards Ice magic burst out of the ** crystal, freezing the water solid.

**Shin hit his pauldron and took one last drink of power, charging it in his fist before crashing down onto the barrier with an earth-shattering punch.**

**The barrier, and the ice within shattered, revealing the Firebird to be alive, but just barely. It was a fraction of it's former size, emaciated and struggling to breathe. **

"You did well, Shin. Perhaps you'd like to be the one to finish it?"

"I, uh..." **The creature looked at him, and tried to unleash it's flaming breath, but could only weakly cough up a puff of smoke. Seeing no option for victory, it tried to change to it's lava form to escape it's foes, but it could only wriggle around in futility.**

***Sniff* Hot tears started to roll down the giant's cheeks.**

"Shin... Are... are you crying?" **Charybdis asked, concerned.**

"I just... I can't. I can't even stand to watch. I'm sorry, man." **Turning away, he took off his shades** **and wiped his cheeks.**

**Culex was a tad perplexed. He ****knew Shin had a soft spot for animals but they all knew this was simply evil in the form of an animal. ****Then again, knowing and feeling were two different things. Shin couldn't simply tell his Heart not to feel pity for the creature.**

**Culex sighed. **"...I understand. I shall handle this. You two return to Vanda and get some rest."

"Come on, big boy. Let's go home and have a drink." **She patted the giant on the back and summoned a Corridor of Darkness.**

"Y-yeah..."

**The witch and the monk returned to their headquarters via the Corridor, leaving Culex alone with his prey.**

"Fear not, pitiable creature. You will soon know peace."

**The black swordsman drew the Masamune, infused with pure Dark energy. He then drove the blade through the Firebird's black Heart.**

**The creature, drained of all it's strength as Sephiroth had been, disappeared in a burst of purple smoke.**

_Hm?_

**A green fairy-like creature peeked out from behind a tree. She'd been hiding ever since the Firebird started wreaking havoc.**

"Why, hello there."

**The sprite took a few steps back, startled. **

"Fear not, fair lady. I mean you no harm." **Culex knelt down and offered her a bean he'd found in another world.**

**She tip-toed towards the Dark Knight, and looked at the bean curiously. **

"Go on." **He motioned for her to take it.**

**After a brief hesitation, she happily took his gift, and held her new treasure tightly against her chest.**

"I am glad you like it."

**The sprite began to search for something she could give the man in return. Then, she remembered she'd seen the half-elf from before do something her friend seemed to like.**

**Without warning, she happily bounced over to Culex and kissed him on the side of his helmet.**

"Th-thank you." **Culex stammered, blushing behind his mask.**

**The spring sprite simply smiled at him and returned to the forest without a word.**

_She does not talk much, it would seem. Still, that was quite a pleasant encounter._

**The Dark Knight's comlink flashed. He was getting a transmission from his allies. From what the hologram showed, they appeared to be in the kitchen.**

"Y..." **he cleared his throat. **"Yes?"

"Hey, ironclad! Great news! It's vacation time!" **Shin gave him a thumbs-up.**

"But... Did we not have one more mission to complete? After all, that mission in Halloween Town was a failure, correct?" **The Dark Knight asked.**

"Earl Tyrant himself said we'd earned it. Don't be such a spoilsport, let's party!" **Charybdis raised her glass of champagne in the air and cheered.**

"Well, all right. If the Earl says so, then who am I to argue?"

**Culex had to admit, he'd been looking forward to some R&R. Even he liked to take a break once in a while.**

"That's more like it! Oh, that's right. The Earl said we'd be having a guest stay with us for a while, but he didn't say who." **Char informed him.**

"I see. I shall join you momentarily." **Culex ended the transmission and took one last look at the world.**

_This is _true_ order. No... true harmony. That which can only be achieved in a world free of both chaos and suffering. Harmony... that is what the World needs. _

**Culex summoned a Corridor and returned to Vanda, greatly anticipating a feast with his comrades. **

_I can hardly wait. I have not had Shin's cooking in far too long._

* * *

**In the main dining hall of Vanda, the Dark Mage had just finished watching the battle between his chosen warriors and The Firebird.**

"That was quite a show... I must say, that was quite a clever strategy on Shin's part."

"Yes, my lord."

"However... do you feel I should be concerned, about him, Weebo?"

"I fail to understand what you need be concerned with, my lord. His strength, fighting skills, and sex appeal are all at extraordinary levels."

_Sex appeal? Now where did that come from? _**The Earl wondered in amusement.**

"I refer to his tendency to wear his heart on his sleeve." **Tyrant explained.**

"I feel Shin will do what you require of him, my lord." **The A.I. responded.**

"Incidentally, is he here now?"

"Yes, he said since your grace has been away so often and Miss Hikaru was likely homesick, he wanted you both to enjoy a home-cooked meal."

_That soft-hearted fool... _**Earl Tyrant thought with a smile. **

* * *

**Back in her room, Kairi had just finished taking a shower and was currently sitting on the bed, drying her hair. **

"Pardon the interruption..." **An invisible voice rang out, leading Kairi to scream.**

"My apologies for frightening you."

"W-who..." **The young woman stammered.**

"I am Weebo. The Master Control Program of Vanda. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Hikaru."

"Um... yeah... nice to meet you, Weebo. Um... what's up?" **Kairi felt a little awkward. She'd never spoken to a machine before.**

"I feel I should tell you it is currently six-thirty. Have you decided on a dress for dinner?" **The A.I. asked**.

"No, I... I'm not going to dinner."

"Surely you must be hungry." **Weebo noted.**

"Not hungry enough to eat with the bastard who threatened my home and kidnapped me!" **she retorted angrlly. **

"I understand your feelings, Miss Hikaru, but I would not advise testing the Earl's temper."

"Just tell him I've lost my appetite." **Kairi turned her head away defiantly.**

"Very well, Miss Hikaru. I shall inform him of your wishes."

"Thanks. Oh, and 'Kairi's' fine."

"Very well, Miss Kairi."

* * *

**Not much later...**

"...would you please repeat that, my dear?"

"A-as I said, your excellency, the girl has said she's lost her appetite."

"Oh, is _that _what she said? Did she cross her arms or perhaps stamp her foot when she told you this?" **The masked man asked dryly.**

"No, my lord, she turned her head away."

"Honestly? What is she, seven years old?" **The Earl muttered in disbelief.**

"Fifteen, my lord."

"_Precisely!"_ **he hissed. **"She's a young woman, not a child, and I will not stand for her petulance! She _will_ come down to dinner, if I must drag her down here myself."

**The Earl rose from his seat to do just that.**

"May I make a suggestion, my lord?"

**He sighed and sat back down. **"What is it?"

"The girl has been through quite a few traumatic events, and this isn't the first time she's been a... mandatory guest, so to speak. Would it hurt to give her one night to adjust?"

**The masked man thought for a moment.**

"No, I suppose not. But... has she eaten anything at all?"

"No, my lord. It doesn't seem as though she intends to. She has had some water, however." **Weebo responded.**

"...I will give her this one night. Give Shin the unfortunate news. Now, come morning, she _will_ eat, one way or another. Here's what you will tell her..."

**The Earl gave his instructions to Weebo and left for his chambers. **

"What of your dinner, my lord?"

"I've lost my appetite." **he** **growled.**

* * *

**This version of Earl Tyrant, as anyone familiar with Final Fantasy: Unlimited will have guessed is _not _the same character from the series, but an original character using his name.**

**Looks-wise, I envisioned him as sort of a human Unversed, much like how Ansem and Vanitas, with their dark skin/black hair and yellow eyes could be seen as human Heartless, which Ansem actually is and Vanitas is very similar to.**

**Also, I apologize for making Kairi a damsel in distress again, but for one thing, I think the scenario I put her in works a lot better than grabbing her by the wrist, and for another... well, you'll have to keep reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter VII: Some things are that simple.**

* * *

**Gaudium. 6:16 AM**

* * *

**The Earl Tyrant and Shinku Shin were conversing through Gaudium's holocom projectors. The wonders of ancient technology.**

**The Earl was in his throne, as usual, whereas Shin was in the kitchen making breakfast.**

"Once again, I apologize. It's a shame that neither my guest nor myself were able to enjoy the dinner you made."

"Don't sweat it, my man. Me and Char enjoyed it."

**Earl Tyrant smiled. It was fortunate ****Culex was away on vacation. If he heard Shin speak to him so casually he'd have a few words of his own for the giant.**

"After you're done making breakfast, I insist you enjoy your vacation. I'm sure those mermaids from Neverland are dying to see you again."

**Shin chuckled. Nothing got past the Earl.**

"By the way, what did you make of the merfolk of Atlantica?" **The masked man inquired.**

"Well, they were different like the Neverland honeys."

"How so?"

"Meg and her lady friends were more spice and these dudes and babes were more sugar, if you feel me."

"I see... so which do you prefer, my friend? Spice or sugar?" **The Dark Lord asked.**

"I guess it depends what I'm in the mood for. How 'bout you, boss?"

"Both at once."

"I feel you. Oh, yeah, speakin' of acquaintances. when do we get to meet this guest of yours?"

"I'll introduce you when you return. Enjoy your vacation."

"A'ight. Thanks, boss!"

**The Earl ended the transmission with the press of a button on his throne. *Blip***

"Now, back to work..." **A press of another button caused the floor to open up, and a massive wall of monitors rose from the floor. *whrrrr***

**The screens flickered on one by one, each displaying a live recording of a different world. **

* * *

**Back in her room, Kairi had just awoken, though her sleep had hardly been restful.**

"Good morning, Miss Kairi."

"Morning, Weebo." **She yawned and stretched.**

"I suggest you take a shower and pick out a relatively fancy dress. The Earl expects you downstairs at Seven AM, sharp."

_Ugh..._

"Can't you just tell him I'm sick? Or on my... you know..."

**At this rate, Kairi was going to run out of excuses before dinner, but if she could weasel her way out of a meal with that man at least once more, she'd be content.**

"I'm afraid not, Miss Kairi. The Earl was quite adamant that you join him for breakfast."

"Ugh. Isn't there anyone _else_ I can eat with?" **Kairi whined.**

"Shinku Shin, the Dark Monk, and Viridis Charybdis, the Dark Witch would be happy to accompany you." **Weebo answered.**

_Shinku... Shin? That was the guy who wanted to rip Riku a new everything. Yeah, no way am I eating with him. _

"Um, so this 'Viridis Charybdis' is a girl, right?"

**Kairi suspected as much, but she'd heard of male witches as well. **

"Yes, she is our sole female member."

_Well, maybe if it's another girl, it won't be so bad... _**The redhead thought.**

"Earl Tyrant instructed me to inform you that Lady Charybdis is bisexual, and that if you chose to dine with anyone other than himself, you would be doing so in your bathing suit or your, um... 'birthday suit', depending on his mood."

"H-he was kidding, right!?" **Kairi asked in a panic. **

"I'm afraid the Earl was quite serious. ...I'm sorry, Miss Kairi.

"Oh, my God." **The** **distraught young woman** **buried her face in her hands.**

"I suggest you decide quickly."

"_Fine._ Tell that blue-haired _bastard_ I'll... join him." **She said through gritted teeth.**

* * *

**Back in the throne room...**

"She said she would join you, my lord."

"Did you explain the terms to her?" **He asked, grinning behind his mask.**

"I did. She seemed most perturbed."

**The Earl started to chortle, which soon escalated into cackling.**

"Oh, how I wish I could've seen the look on her face!" **He threw his head back and continued to laugh boisterously as he slapped his knee.**

"My lord, you are despicable." **Weebo remarked.**

**His laughter died down and he let out a sigh. **"Aren't I, though?"

* * *

**Back in the penthouse, Kairi had just started her shower, and was trying her best to let the hot water relax her.**

_I can't believe he threatened to make me eat breakfast _naked_! Sick perverted bastard... _

**She enjoyed her shower for as long as she could before getting out to towel off.**

_I guess I'd better get dressed now..._

**Kairi sighed and put on a clean bra and pair of panties, and then went over to the ****closet. **

_Wow._

**Looking through it, she found it chock-full of fancy clothes.**

**Blouses, skirts, elegant dresses, and... the skimpiest thing Kairi had ever seen.**

_What the-_

**The mainly black leotard wasn't so different from a once-piece swimsuit in appearance, except for the huge pink heart that made up the chest area, and the huge heart-shaped hole directly under it. Taking a look at the back, she saw there was another purple heart** **that made up the seat of the outfit.**

**Kairi prayed the Earl wasn't planning on making her wear it.**

"Miss Kairi..."

"Y-yeah, just a minute."

**She took a deep breath and picked out a suitable dress.**

* * *

**7:00 AM. Kairi made it to the dining room, with Weebo's guidance, and found Tyrant waiting for her.**

"Delighted you could join me. You look lovely." **He motioned for her to have a seat. She did so without saying a word.**

"Our chef has prepared a sumptuous breakfast of... well, everything, really. I'm sure you'll find something you... like."

**Kairi looked down. The very sight of this man disgusted her. **

"_Meet my eye_ when I speak to you_." _**His tone suddenly took a menacing turn.**

**The young woman looked into his eyes with raw anger in her own.**

_Even now, she doesn't fear me at all. Her Heart is strong..._

"Ah, yes. Silly me, I almost forgot..."

**Tyrant snapped his fingers, and a creature that looked like the Earl's shadow appeared holding** **a tray with an assortment of beverages.**

**Two more shadows appeared, and poured them each a glass of ice water.**

"Is there anything else you desire to drink? Paopu juice, for example?"

_Paopu juice? But how would..._

"A little taste of home to put the heart at ease?" **The Earl smirked.**

"You- you stole Paopu fruit from my island!?" **Kairi asked in shock.**

_Does this man have no shame at all!?_

"If there's something _I_ desire, I simply take it."

"You can't just-!" **The islander couldn't believe what she was hearing.**

"In the end, all the worlds and everything in them will belong to me, as they should, so what does it matter if I take a few pieces of fruit?"

**Kairi was stunned into silence. The arrogance of this man was beyond belief.**

"I'll have my usual. With Paopu juice this time." **He said to the copy nearest him.**

"Would you care for something? Something besides water?" **He asked Kairi.**

"No thank you." **she replied curtly.**

"Very well."

**The shadow made him a cocktail of Vodka, sparkling champagne, orange juice and the aforementioned paopu juice and poured it into a crystal glass.**

**Finally, The Earl's minion put a mini fruit kabob in the glass and placed it before his master.**

_I guess I'll finally get to see his face._

**Kairi couldn't deny that ****she _was_ rather curious. **

**The Earl picked up the drink, and with the power of telekinesis, shaped a portion of his drink into a stream that he guided through the mouth slit of his mask.**

***slrp* **"Ah... now that is a tasty beverage."

_I really hope he's not going to eat like that... _**The redhead thought with a grimace.**

**Two more of the Dark Mage's shadowy doppelgangers appeared, each holding an enormous platter. Moving in perfect unison, they set the platters down before Kairi and Tyrant and removed the lids.**

_Oh, Wow._

**Kairi had never seen such an extravagant feast in her life. Clearly, the Earl was a man who ate well.**

"You had best eat up. You don't want it to get cold."

"I'm not hungry." **She lied.**

_God, that smells so good..._

**The Earl sighed and clasped his hands.**

"I allowed you your space for a night, but I will tolerate your petulance no longer."

_Said the spoiled brat... _**Kairi thought resentfully. **

"I said I'm not hungry."

"Which I know isn't true."

"..." **Kairi crossed her arms in silent defiance.**

"You are trying my patience, woman... if you insist on acting like a _child-_"

**All of a sudden, the room started to rattle**. **The Earl paused and took a deep breath, and the rattling stopped.**

"-then I will have little choice but to treat you as one... Meaning either you start eating _right now_ or so help me, I shall feed you_ myself_."

**Kairi's jaw dropped. **"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, no?" **The Earl lifted her fork and knife with an invisible hand and cut her a piece of her quiche.**

"Now, I'm going to count to three. One..."

**She didn't budge.**

"Two..."

**She bit her lip.**

"Two and a half..."

"F-fine! Okay! I'll eat! Are you happy now, you bastard!?" **Kairi grabbed the fork out of the air and ****shoved the piece of quiche into her mouth making a pointed effort to chew.**

_Oh, my God. _**Her eyes widened in surprise.**

_This... this is..._

**It was, without a doubt, the most delicious thing she'd ever eaten. **

**The Earl chuckled and sent a piece of bacon through the hole in his mask. ****Next, he used his power to cut a piece of sausage and feed himself through the mouth-hole once more.**

_Ugh..._

"Will you please stop that!?" **Kairi asked in exasperation.**

**The Earl looked at her, somewhat startled.**

"First of all, that's just gross. And second... would it kill you to take that creepy thing off?"

"Well, you're in a fine mood this morning..."

**Kairi sighed. **"Listen, if I'm going to have to look at you for however long you're keeping me here, it'd be nice to look at a _face_ instead of some creepy mask."

"Well, I've no objections, but what if you find my face 'creepier' still? So much so that you can't eat another bite?"** He asked, as he cupped the chin of his mask.**

**Though his tone sounded humorous, Kairi could tell he was being serious.**

"What are you trying to say, that I'm shallow, or something?"

"Well, no, but you _are_, ah..."

"_What_? A girl?"

**The conversation was growing worse at every turn.**

"Well..."

"Just because I'm a girl, that doesn't mean I scare easy!" **she said indignantly.**

**The Earl sighed.** "Have it your way. But don't say I didn't warn you!" **He took off the silver mask, and set it on the table.**

**Kairi's jaw dropped for the second time. She couldn't contain her shock.**

_I must look so ugly to her._

"You're beautiful!" **She blurted out.**

**It was true. He _was_ beautiful. Hauntingly so. His face was like that of a fairy tale prince's, but with a defined femininity.**

**His**** red eyes and pale skin did nothing to diminish his beauty. In fact, combined with his other features, he looked downright ethereal.**

**What surprised her even more than his angelic beauty, was his youth. He couldn't have been more than a year or two older than she was.**

"You... do you really think so?"

_I can't believe I just said that out loud! _**Kairi's face turned almost as red as her hair. She mustered the courage to give him a quick nod.**

"Thank you, Kairi."

"You're welcome, um... 'your highness?'"

"Sagiso."

"Huh?"

"My name is Sagiso. Or Sagi, if you prefer." **He explained.**

"Sagi..." **She echoed.**

_Strange... why does that name sound familiar?_

**Sagiso went back to his breakfast, and Kairi followed suit. The couple ate in silence until both had their fill.**

_I wonder... _**Kairi began to twirl her fork on her plate.**

"Can I... ask you something?"

"You may ask me anything."

"Have we met before?" **She couldn't put her finger on it, but something about this man, besides his name, seemed so familiar to her.**

"I think I'd remember."

"Right."

**Sagi sensed there was more on the girl's mind.**

"You have more questions, I gather? Go ahead. Ask them."

"Why are you doing this?"

**The Earl took another sip of his cocktail. It was a simple question, but a valid one nonetheless.**

"To make the World a better place, and I'll do what I must to make that happen."

"Aren't the worlds okay as they are?"

"Therein lies but one of the problems. Are you aware what you call 'worlds' are in fact fragments of the one _true_ World?"

"Well, yeah, but if the world, or worlds now, if they're at peace, isn't that good enough?"

"Forgive me, princess, but you assume a great deal. I assure you, the worlds are _not _at peace, not all of them. Even now, a great many beings live in fear and misery. Take this world for, example. Wonderland. Sora told you about this place, I assume?""

_So, _that's _where we are. _**Kairi thought.**

"A little."

"-as well as it's Queen?"

"Um, yeah. The Queen of Hearts. He said she had a real temper."

"That she did." **He concurred with a hint of smile on his face.**

"'Did'? You, you don't mean-"

"Yes, indeed. I took that mad queen and fed her to the Jabberwock. Well, most of her, anyways."

**Once again, Kairi couldn't believe her ears. **

_How in the world can he talk so casually about something like that!?_ **She was horrified.**

"You- you can't just go around killing people!"

"It was _she_ who was guilty of that crime. She'd chop off her own subjects' _heads_ for something as trivial as _tardiness._"

**That quieted her. **

"You must think me terribly cold-hearted, but imagine if someone _you_ love had been one of her victims. Did you know she fought Sora? The guillotine could have been _his_ fate, as well."

**Kairi couldn't deny it. She would've been devastated if she'd lost him. Him or Riku.**

"I simply brought _true _justice to this world, and it's all the better for it."

"You think it's that simple?" **The young woman asked. **

"I think some things are, yes."

"Well, I don't- I _can't_ believe that."

"I shouldn't have expected someone like you to understand." **He took another sip of his drink.**

"What is that supposed to mean!?" **Kairi demanded.**

**The Earl sighed. **"Your life has been a good one, for the most part. Hasn't it?"

"Well, yeah..."

"My life has been the opposite. A scarce few happy memories buried beneath heartbreak and betrayal, but it has not been for nothing. I see now that no one should be forced to endure pain like I have. I see how undeserving the wicked are of mercy or pity. If I must drag the World to salvation, kicking and screaming, so be it. In the end, they'll thank me."

"You really believe that?"

"Well, the people of this world seem to like having their heads attached to their bodies."

**The redhead was loathe to admit it, but he had something of a point.**

"I simply make the choices that _need_ to be made. I take no joy in it."

"Really? What about the part where you threatened to make me eat naked?"

"Knggh-" **Sagi covered his mouth, attempting but ultimately failing to choke back his laughter, which echoed throughout the room.**

"That's not funny!" **Kairi chastised him.**

**He chuckled a bit more and cleared his throat. **"In my defense, I was willing to let you eat _half_-naked as well."

"You're the _worst!_"

"It was just a joke, Kairi. I wasn't actually going to go through with it. If you'd refused me, I would have let you eat in your room. Or anywhere else you wanted."

"Really." **The redhead responded in disbelief.**

"I swear it." **He crossed his Heart for emphasis and smiled at her.**

"I suppose you weren't going to crush my island, either?" **She asked dryly.**

"Of course not." **Sagi**** answered innocently.**

"Then why'd you say you were going to!?"

"The alternative was to hurt you. Putting fear in your Heart was the lesser of two evils. For what it's worth, I _am_ sorry I put you through that."

"I... see." **The young woman didn't care for this man's methods, arrogance or sense of humor, but he wasn't quite as wicked as she believed him to be. **

"If it'd make you feel any better, you may strike me."

"What?"

"Go on. Hit me as hard as you like."

"I... I don't want to hit you, Sagi."

_Not anymore. _**Kairi thought.**

"Are you certain?"

"Yeah."

"Well, if you say so."

"You know... you're not as bad as I thought." **She remarked.**

"You're quite different than I imagined, as well."

"How so?"

"I expected you to be a little more lady-like. Well-mannered and such. Once a tomboy, always a tomboy, I suppose, but I'd never imagined you'd be so abrasive."

"You're such a jerk!" **Sagi certainly knew how to ruin a moment.**

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, Kairi. Tomboys have their charms, and who doesn't love a woman with some fire in her?"

_Is he hitting on me now!?_ **This man was simply unbelievable. **

"May I _please_ be excused to my room?"

"You may. But before you go, there's something I need of you."

_I just know I'm not going to like this... _

"I won't make you eat with me anymore, so long as you promise you _will_ eat. Can you promise me this?"

**Kairi was more than a little surprised. She hadn't expected that.**

"I... I promise. I'll eat."

_I'd have to be crazy to pass up food _this _good!_

"Thank you. You're excused."

**The islander got up from her chair and left the lord of the fortress to his thoughts.**

_You are indeed a lucky man, Sora. Cherish what you have._

* * *

**I decided to make Kairi a bit different from the games, personality-wise. I wanted to bring her more in line with her feistier KHI personality while also taking inspiration from the manga, where she was a bit more temperamental. **


End file.
